The Bella Project
by Thomas G. Arndt
Summary: This was an idea I had, I have no rights to the characters of Twilight. I had to wonder what would happen if the U. S. Military heard about them, this is my take on it. See what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Bella Project**_

Written by Thomas G. Arndt

What exactly am I looking at

**Chapter 1**

A man maybe in his thirties was walking through the Pentagon, this was his first day as Special Agent Major Jason Witlock. He had heard of soldiers being recruited before, but never in his days did he think he would be one of them. His hair was sandy brown, not that you could tell through his crew cut, but he was told that his deep blue eye's drove women crazy. He had never been married before, his job in the Army was that of Army Rangers, he had been stationed in Baghdad recently. He was in a unit that was recently faced down with something strange, he was sure that they had gotten whatever it has, but when they got there where it had fallen, there was nothing but dust.

Whatever it was, it did look human, she was so confident that they couldn't hurt her, but all it took was one Wiley Pete grenade. She screamed like a woman, but her speed was unnatural, and she never came out in the sun light. They told him that was the only reason why he had been recruited, he, as they said it, had special knowledge of these things. But why not his entire unit then, why was he selected over all the rest, he had earned his strips, he had seen a lot of action in his twenty-two year. They say he should be a Coronal by now, but it was a special ancestor that was holding him back, he had no idea of this ancestor, in fact in all their family albums there's no picture of him.

The story goes he was put in charge of Galveston, but on the eve of the union attack he deserted his post, he wasn't a coward, just no one really knew what happened to him. His father had told of a story of how the family had two hundred pictures of him, then one night a burglar came and stole them all, not his wife's, just his, and that was the end of them remembering him. He then turned, he looked at the room number 913, this was where he was supposed to be, he had to think of what kind of weirdos there would be in there. Were these guys like those on that show the X-files. He then leaned forward and knocked on the door.

A woman then opened the door, she was a handsome woman with dark brown hair. She gave him a patronizing chuckle as she said, " Dress blues really, did anyone tell you this was a field office?"

He gave her a look as he replied, " Ma'am this is my first day, we in the Army always do things the right way."

A man behind her then said, " Come on in Major, don't let Sally get to you, she's just mad we told her she's going to get a new partner."

He then walked into the room and said, " Major Jason Witlock reporting as ordered sir."

The man then said, " You can be at ease here Major, you will have to where your uniform while you are here, a normal uniform, but out in the field you'll where plan civies."

" Yes Sir," He replied.

" Oh and sir and Ma'am are out while your in the field, I understand the reason why you have to do it here, now the general had a meeting, he'll be here as soon as he can."

" Sir am I to understand you are all military?"

" No Sally is FBI, I'm just a hired gun, a scientist really, but I'm not the original scientist on this project, son this has been going on since the late forties."

" Yes sir, and exactly what is that sir?"

" The general will fill you in, but what if I told you that there weren't really any UFO's, that something natural was causing all these sightings."

" So what your telling me is that something natural has caused people to see things like UFO's?"

" Yes son, but really several things."

Then the door opened up and a four star general came in, the man went immediately to attention, he then put his hand out and took the mans hand, they shook each others hand vigorously. Then he moved to the seat behind the desk, he sat down and said, " You maybe seated."

He was the only one standing, he then took the only seat left, the general then hit a button and a picture appeared on the black board, the scientist then cleared his throat. The general then looked behind him, then he stood up and pulled the screen down, then he used a red laser pointer. And as he did he asked, " Major do you know what your looking at?"

He replied, " Yes sir, it looks like a sonar blip."

" Almost right, it's called a motion blip, I could bore you with all the motion blips we had gotten, but this one head right toward a set motion camera."

" Yes sir, a camera set to take a picture every 15 seconds."

" Yes, and this one caught this."

He then hit a button and all they saw was a blur, he then said, " This image was caught .15 seconds behind the triggering of the sensor, it was set exact 120 meters behind the sensor. As you know this would have been the first picture taken, our photo division in the Air Force enhanced the picture, they used every type of enhancements they had."

He then hit the button again, all we saw was a leg, he then had to ask, " Was it the same thing my unit faced in Baghdad?"

" We believe so, but Major this was taken in1978, since then we've enhanced our lay out in Washington, but we caught nothing, well up until recently, and what we saw was disturbing."

He then hit the button, all our eye's got wide, he then said, " There seems to be two groups of them, and they seem to be at each others throats, the group in Washington recently went to Brazil. They seem to feel free to move as normal humans, our agents really can't get close, but we can use other means to watch them. Here on a a beach in Brazil is two of them, they were alone, but in all respects they appear human, we feel that she is the key, see how the two males and one female seem to cling to her."

" But sir how old is she, she can't be no more then twelve."

" Yes, we believe she is the first child among them, we believe through film footage, that is why the two groups didn't fight, now you will be taken out to Nevada. There you will be fully informed on what we truly know, we have a special tactical unit if needed, they'll be stationed at Fort Lewis. You'll all be given ladars for instant communication. It's a new type on phone that works off the jumping principle."

The scientist then said, " General Addair, I didn't know they perfected that yet."

" Doctor Stanley we in the arm forces are privileged to many things, like your trip will be on the A0173, most of you scientist know it as the shock wave. The Air Force has made leaps and bound over what the world truly know about flight, you have two hours before you leave, be at the air base before that. All of you will need special suit for this flight, but because we've not yet perfect how to fly this thing, you'll be traveling the other way. You see the flight crew needs the time to figure out how to land the thing, but don't worry, you'll be in Nevada in two hours."

Doctor Stanley then said, " It's faster then we predicted."

" Yes doctor, and we've just gotten it under control, you will go at what they're calling hyper sonic, and you'll need special G-suits."

" Yes one the can also handle negative G's as well, with most likely an air helmet."

" Yes, and the other member of your team will meet you there, his name is Major Petra Latemer, he's helping us on the Air Force side of things. Sally the Marines had recommended you for this mission, they have nothing but praise for your abilities. The Navy will send a Representative as well, but they don't have the experience that we have in the field. Major Witlock, you and Sally Fields have had experience with these things, you both came up against one and survived, in the past our operatives have all disappeared. One more thing, Doctor can you get the lights."

The room then got dark, he then said in very calm voice, " Watch this carefully."

The he hit a button, we could all see the enhanced vision on the screen, it was of a fully nude woman, she just jumped and in seconds she was a full wolf, then she shot off the screen. Then it showed again, this time it was slowed down almost one hundred times, we watched in awe as we watched her burst out of her skin and transform into the wolf. He got up and asked, " What kind of tree is she standing by?"

The general replied, " That's a red wood spruce, and yes they are huge as to speak, if we put it into wolf lingo, she's an alpha bitch, there are two groups, she's in the smaller group. She broke with the larger group and joined the smaller group, but in truth she's more of a loner then any of them, she often goes off on her own."

He then hit the button, and the picture with the four came back up, he then said, " We believe she's his second, his pointer went to the young Indian boy, most of the wolves coats are gray, except for three. The Black one you saw in the fight, he was the red one behind them, and she is gray like the rest, but she has a speed out of this word."

" And why have you told us this?"

" Well her mate is off with this other group, she chose to move north, if we wanted we could have had her if we wanted her, she went right through a training ground by Fort Lewis."

" Oh I see."

Sally then said, " Well I don't, will someone please explain this to me?"

The general then replied, " We're setting up a trap for her, we mean to study her, we believe they are human hybrids, if they are maybe we can get something from her."

" Oh your going to dissect her, cut her open and see what makes her tick, general could it be because they know us that they hide from us."

" Yes Sally, but she's very important to them, so we believe we can't just cut her open, we don't want a war with these things, we will take her blood and things like that. Think of it as a bear study, we put her out and get what we want, then after we're done we just release her back to her own, we don't think we could control them even if we wanted."

The doctor then asked, " General, most studies involve a transmitter, where would you put it on her."

" Dermally, just under the skin, we figure we couldn't put a long term transmitter, so this will just have about a six month window."

He then asked, " And what if something goes wrong?"

" They have a new female, but she's only fifteen, so we figured we would only go after the older one, we figure she has to be in her twenties."

I nodded my head, it was wrong, but I always did as I was told, I stood up and said, " Sir I haven't had time to unpack yet, could I have a porter help me?"

" Yes son, we knew you would just get in, so we sent a transportation officer over to do it for you, she was instructed to have your uniform ready, he name is lieutenant Martha Polley. She's suppose to meet you with your bags ready to go, you'll meet up with the good doctor and Agent Fields at the entrance of the base. They have been instructed to allow you in with guests, we really don't want them to know whom you are, Major Latemer will take you in to change into your suits. Now if that is all dismissed."

I then got up and agent Fields said, " Just a Holy hell fucking minute, why don't you want them to know whom we are."

" This is on a need to know basis, you two were only chosen because you already know, Major you have a special connection to this, but we aren't at liberty to tell you yet."

I nodded my head as the doctor asked, " Why me then?"

" It's your special area of study."

" Oh, well then I guess I'm ready to go then."

We all then left the room, we made our ways to our perspective hotels, as I entered the hotel I was cut off by a beautiful young woman, she smiled at me and said, " I set out your uniform, you'll have to pack that one, I've sent everything else to Fort Lewis, I've made you two bags, you'll have to change again once you get there."

Then she turned and left, I then went to my room, she had set out my green uniform called class A's. I then changed uniforms, I was careful to replace the one I had on with the one I was putting on, then I put it into my garment bag. She had set me a garment bag and a regular bag, I then laced up my jump boots, and lastly put on my black beret. Going to Fort Lewis was a home coming of sorts, it was the home of the second ranger battalion, I served as a second lieutenant there.

As a young second lieutenant I was almost kicked out of the rangers, we were on a field problem, but we were told we were aggressing against a National Guard battalion. But there was a regular Army company in the area, it was a company from the Red Devil brigade, if we would have known that we would have had a better guard. I remember waking up to a red line cross my neck, they make the rangers look sick, they snuck into our camp and used permanent magic markers to show that we were all dead.

It was an embarrassment to the rangers, and you could say we had to wear our red badge of courage until it wore off, to this day I figured they had to be ghosts. We had gone to twenty-five percent security, they still got into our lines and did this to us, of course the line making made us all wake up, and for the rest of the mission we were on seventy-five percent security. I was know in a taxi speeding to the air base, I had to think to young private Larson, he had so many problems, I had to wonder if he was still in Leavenworth. You don't get away with shooting a soldier in the head with a slap on the wrists, I had to shake my head, he surely had gotten out by now.

I saw a black SUV parked just outside the gate, I then said, " Stop next to that SUV, I think they are waiting on me."

He then told me the total and I gave him five dollars over the amount, then I got out and the girl named Sally Fields then got out and said, " It's about time, what took you so long?"

I then got my bags and asked, " Hey do people make fun of your name?"

" Yeah all the time, but I punched a Marine for calling me the flying nun."

I had to chuckle as I asked, " I think you and I will get along greatly, did you at least break his jaw?"

" No his nose."

" Good shot, by the way I would never say anything like that."

" I know, I read your bio, your kind of a boy scout you know, and man why haven't you made general yet, your record points to it."

We then got into the SUV and sat down, I then replied, " There's something in my family past that's keeping me from rank, but I never had time to clear it up."

" Your telling me, three time in Iraq, once in Afghanistan, you really like combat."

" No I don't, this was supposed to be my last stint, I have no idea why I re-upped, I guess I'm just a sucker for punishment."

I then flashed my idea, the guard, then he asked, " Will your guests be staying long?"

I replied in a military manor, " No sergeant, we're just taking a special flight out of here, the generals at the Pentagon said they would clear it later."

" Just like generals, they know everything and tell us peons nothing, ok I guess you can go."

I nodded my head as the driver moved on, I had to notice that the drivers never even looked at me, well one driver and one guard. Sally then said, " Speaking of a sucker, do you know what the doc's specialty is?"

" No, no I don't."

" Do you want me to tell him, or would you like to do the honors doc?"

He replied, " The occult."

I then asked, " What?"

She then said, " The occult, please, his specialty is on vampires, can you believe it, fucking vampires."

He was older than the two of us, he had to be in his late forties or early fifties, he had mouse brown hair, he smiled at me and said, " My mother died, then I got stuck on wanting to be the same age forever, all I wanted to do was live forever."

I then asked, " Hey Doc, have you ever been married?"

" No, were you two?"

" I was tor two days, she was a stripper, and I was really drunk, but the Army annulled it for me, so in a sense no."

She then replied, " I was, we had a boy, he couldn't handle his death, so we got a divorce."

The doctor then asked, " Why did you even ask if I was married."

I replied, " Well a wife would never put up with a son being so close to his mother that's all."

We then approached the hanger, the SUV just drove straight in, another very beautiful woman then came up to us, she then said, " Hello I'm Major Latemer, if you'll just follow me, I'll show you to your suits."

We then followed her as Doctor Stanley asked, " excuse me Major, but the general was at idea that you were a man?"

She talked over her shoulder, " Yes, I get that all the time, for some reason everyone thinks Petra is a guys name, I guess I was lucky though, my Dad wanted to name me Pantera."

I then asked, " Pantera like the band?"

" Yes, he was one of their roadies, I'm first generation Air Force."

" Oh, I'm like eighth generation Army, but we really got our start in the Civil War serving on the wrong side."

" Your family were confederates?"

" Yeah, the first was my like four great uncles, they say he was just out of Ireland, but we really don't know much about him."

We then got into a room, she turned and said, " A flight room is co-ed, so these three lockers are yours, not that your going to really use them though, just pack your things up, then a sergeant will be by to stow your gear. You have just ten minutes to get ready though so hurry up, you have to be locked in, I'll be back to check on you."

We all then undressed down to our skivvies, to lay people that's underwear, I didn't expect to see Sally in black lace, I then showed them how to roll it on, then we zipped them up. She then came back as the sergeants were taking away our bags, she then asked, " How did you guys now how to put them on?"

I put my hand up as replied, " I like my Air Force counter parts, a fighter pilot showed me how to do it, even though I had never really put one on, his didn't have all this extra metal stuff though."

She smiled at me as she said, " That's for your monitors and helmet gear, this will be almost like going into space, the pilot told me we get really close, and in time it's meant to go there, but only after the one that's being built by NASA is done."

The Doctor then asked, " Just how many of these do you have?"

" A fleet, but I really don't know, It's top secret, you need such a high rating that I heard they had to make a new level just for that, even the President might not know."

I then said, " Oh, on a need to know basis, like we have to forget we even saw this one."

" Yeah, my rating isn't high enough, but as the three of you, I've had experience with these things, I witnessed my husband getting killed by one, we really have to be prepared for anything."

I had to look at her as I said, " Apparently the doc is an expert with these things, he has study them because his mother died, wait was she killed by one?"

He replied, " No she died of a PA, it was the result of cancer surgery she had had, but you have to understand, most of my research was from books, I'll have to weed out the truth from the fiction."

Sally then said, " Then your as blind as we are."

" I guess so, but maybe they can shed some light on it for me."

Major Latemer then said, " Ok, we really need to get set in."

I then pointed toward the door, we were met by service men that hooked us up to all kinds of things, then we walked down a long corridor to seats, men in white suits then hooked us in. It felt like we were getting hooked up to the space shuttle, I have to say, the seats were far more comfortable then I expected, it looked all metal. Then they closed the door and it was very dark, I have no idea of how long we just sat, then we seemed to be moving, to me it felt very slow, and we seemed to be leave far to long.

Then a popping noise came, a voice came over and said, " We have separation, going to power up."

Then red and green lights started to come on, moments later we all heard a loud boom, we sunk back in our seats, then our suits started to fill up, from the legs up. Then we went slowly vertical, slowly back to horizontal, then we heard, " Powering up the shock wave in five, four, three, two, we have our wave."

It was a weird feeling, at first we almost floated, then we seemed to get down to earth, then I heard, " You have three buttons on your helmets, don't hit the first one, only hit the second one if the pilot wants to talk to you, the third button is for us, they're on the right side of your helmet as most are right handed."

The doctor then reach for his button, I saw he was going for the wrong one, so I helped him find the right one, he then said, " Just like Buck Rogers."

I had to laugh as Major came over and said, " Try not to laugh, it could cloud your visor."

We were in four seats that faced each other, the two girls were across from us, I then asked, " Sally are you all right?"

She shook her head, the Major then came across with, " Don't worry your stomach will come back, only ten percent feel that, it's normal, if it gets worse we have a sedative you can use."

She nodded her head as she said thank you, no one heard her, she didn't use her intercom, but there really wasn't anything to do on this flight, well except to watch the lights change color. After awhile I said, " I should have brought a book."

She then said something, I then pointed at her intercom, she then hit it and asked, " You read, what kind of books?"

" Mostly old ones, I kinda like the old Greek ones like the Odysseus."

" Wow, I would have thought you were more into comic books."

" I like a good graphic novel now, I don't mean like Bat man, I like them when they have deep meaning, of course I also have a passion for the Chessmen of Mars."

" The Chessmen of Mars?"

" Yeah, they made a comic book out of it, they call it John Carter Warlord of Mars, but they really aren't the same, the Chessmen of Mars is far darker."

" Wow, I only read what's at the counter at the time."

" You mean romance novels."

" Well yeah, but some times they can really be racy, that's what I really want, it kinda helps during my down times, you know so I don't think about my boy."

Major Latemer then asked, " Oh did he die?"

" Yeah, I was driving him to day care, then we were hit in the side by a drunk, I was hurt really bad, he died, I lost my second baby, well then they had to take my stuff to save me." She then looked away and added, " We didn't even know I was pregnant, I had just missed my period, I had planned to buy a pregnancy test that morning, you know life can really be unfair."

Well we were silent the rest of the trip, then a voice came over our headsets, " Going to reserve power, powering down, prepare for negative flight."

Then we were in the dark again, I have to say that the flight down felt much gentler, it was as if we were floating, then we had a sudden jerk as we heard a screech. We heard this like ten more times, then we heard a fluttering noise, added by a second, then a third, then we seemed to rock, then another jerk, then came over the speaker. " Going to oxygen, please be patient."

We then felt another jolt, and the pilot then said, " Now we're on normal air, we're being pulled into the hanger, two minutes to lock down."

We sat in the dark, then the door cracked as a blinding white light hit us, then people in white suits started to scurry around, they hit the release buttons and we were free. They then hooked us up to tanks, we then walked out onto a long ramp, there was steam all over the place, plus men in red suit with fire hoses. They were spraying down the hull with water, it hit the hull but nothing fell off, it just steamed up, this ship was huge, it had to have filled this hanger, at least as large as a B-52. And red, it looked like hot steal, the wheels we landed on looked flat, I had to figure they were in some kind of well or something, they escorted us to a changing room.

The six of us then changed out of our suits, did I tell you two guys followed us, I had to figure they were the pilot and co-pilot, as I sat there one then said, " That was different?"

I then asked, " What was different?"

" Oh we normally travel with a crew or eight, we only had four four this trip."

" Yeah, hey what do you two guys do anyways?"

" Oh I'm the Navigator, this is the radioman, we usually travel with an engineer, two air techs, and a hydraulic specialist."

Sally then had to throw up, Major Latemer then said, " That's normal, it's like getting your sea legs back."

The other two men started to get dressed, then the sergeants came in with our bags, I pulled out my uniform from my garment bag, I then asked, " Sally did you pack mouth wash?"

She nodded her head as she put her pant suit back on, then we all got dressed as a man came in and asked, " Doctor Sterling?"

He put his hand up as he replied, " Over here."

Sally then pulled out her pistol, it was a beautiful Glokk 9mm, she put it into her jacket as the man asked, " Did you have that in your bags?"

She replied, " Yes, I never leave home without old Betsy."

" You know with the pressure you experienced that could have blown up, you shouldn't have traveled with that thing."

" Then where in the hell are we going to get guns?"

" We have many fine issues here, but your not staying here, in time your going to be transported to Fort Lewis, your only here long enough to get your briefing, then we have a C-130 going to take you there."

The doctor then said, " From the future to now, well it was fun while it lasted."

Major Latemer then said, " I hate C-130's, they can be so loud, no one can speak on those things, well unless you want to yell. And there so slow."

We all then followed the two men as they spoke, we walked out to a bus, then we were transport to a small building, we walked in and there was nothing. We walked over to what looked like a closet, he opened the doors, and it turned out to be an elevator, it was a platform elevator, he then hit the lever and we started to go down. I then asked, " Just how far are we going down?"

He replied, " Oh only about three floor worth of earth, that's where our briefing rooms are, you should see the film footage we have, they have no idea anyone's even watching them. We have had to go all over the world to do this, we lost a few agents over time, but the one in Italy is the longest one we've been watching. We placed them all there during the war, I'm afraid the quality isn't as good there though, it's fascinating how much they really don't care for humans. I think they think of us as hamburger meat, and the things we've seen, they really make a party of it when they feast."

Sally then asked, " As in feeding on humans?"

" Yes, they have a special crew that hunts the most out there, you know the ones that won't be missed, even tough mistakes have been made. They went into hiding when they got bombed out, that's when we put the sensors there, well the British did. We've been working this jointly for years, we were in a total state when they left Italy, we thought they were leaving again, it did give us time to put in better sensors."

We then entered a room with tables and chairs, almost all of the chairs were filled with a uniform or a white coat, then we were direct to four chairs, there was a fifth, he sat in it. Then a man came in with normal clothes, he went to the front and said, " Gentlemen and ladies this is all new to us, we have been able to observe them for a long time, but never did we suspect they were just on our door step. Through what we have learnt is that this group in Italy had kept them at bay, but now this group in Washington has challenged them, we don't know what this means. My name is Admiral Thantos, we have worked with the Royal Navy for years on this, they see the precedence in this also, they have given us a free hand to a point. First lets hear from fleet admiral Cowley."

A man in a strange uniform then stood up and said, " Yes admiral, let us look at what we did know."

The light then went down and he then said, " This is the group from Italy."

Then they showed us a lot of black and white film footage, it came in and out of focus and there wasn't any sound at all, then the film footage cleaned up, and some how they were able to add sound. After awhile just a my butt became numb the lights came up, I had to look at them and ask, " Is this what we're fighting?"

The admiral then said, " Yes in a way, we've seen that they can be good, but they are mostly bad, now Lieutenant coronal Smith, another British officer then stood up and said, " Yes, yes, this is what we've seen over Europe."

The film footage started out black and white, then went to color, and most of it had sound, I then leaned over and asked, " Can I stand while I watch all this?"

He nodded his head, so I stood up and watched, they had film footage of all kinds of things, I had to figure the wolves were werewolves, and the ones that looked like humans were vampires. As the film ended the lieutenant coronal then asked, " Is there a problem Major?"

I replied, " No my butt was getting sore, go on, I do have one question though?"

" Yes sir?"

" We are talking about vampires and werewolves right?"

" Among other things, did you see that group of people with peasant clothes?"

" Yeah."

" They are normal humans, for some reason all the vampires and werewolves are scared have to death of them."

" So we have an ally in our fight then?"

" Well no, they really don't want to cooperate with us, I think they fear us, we have made end roads in our talks with them, but it just keeps going sour for some reason. Now for the states, Emily this is your show."

A lady then got up, she had to be like ninety, she then used an old pointer and said, " Our werewolves are different, some still rely on the moon, but the Indian ones don't seem to have to rely on this, and at times we have seen bears and large cats. These are two photos of the difference, you see how they change, some can only change partly, change to the next photo please."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Bella Project**_

Written by Thomas G. Arndt

What exactly am I looking at

**Chapter 2**

A lady then got up, she had to be like ninety, she then used an old pointer and said, " Our werewolves are different, some still rely on the moon, but the Indian ones don't seem to have to rely on this, and at times we have seen bears and large cats. These are two photos of the difference, you see how they change, some can only change partly, change to the next photo please."

A tech then put up then next, then she went on with, " Then you have those who can fully change, these are what we believe are normal werewolves, the ones over here are the American Indian ones. They can only change fully into wolves, but they are huge in comparison to the normal ones, go back to the other photo."

Then the photos changed to the first one, she continued with," We call this the hybrid form, we don't know if they are elder or younger werewolves, we do know they are bigger then their full wolves, and larger then the Indian wolves. But it's really the Indian ones we're talking about, they have recently made a treaty with the new vampires in Washington, we don't know how friendly, but they did join them against the European vampires. Now for some film footage from the Indian werewolves and vampires."

Oh shit the lights went out again, they had extensive footage on the Indian werewolves, but almost no footage on the vampires, then I saw it, I then yelled, " WAIT GO BAD TO THAT PICTURE!"

Everyone then looked at me, I then said, " That blonde vampire, I think I've seen him before."

The lights then came up as a picture came up, she then sat down and said, " Mister Witlock would you like to tell everyone whom we are looking at."

" It can't be, I mean he does look different from his painting, and it was so small, but he can't be alive."

The Admiral then said, " Now you see why you were selected, we retrieved an old photograph of him, we believe it is a tin type, show him the picture please."

Then it came up and I said, " I don't believe it, it can't be, but it is him, is his name Jasper Witlock?"

He looked at me and said, " He goes by Jasper Hayes now, but we believe he's one in the same, do you recognize then woman he's with?"

" No I never seen her before, were they lovers?"

" We don't know, but we have found a treasure trove of pictures, most of them are of her or other men, this was the only one of your late great uncle, we believe she may have made him. Ok, Professor Johnston."

Another man stood up and said, " What you knew about vampire just throw out the window, they don't have fangs, they are not restricted to the night, they do have a problem in the sun though. Ok beach footage number seven eighty-three."

Another slid came up, and he said, " You see how you can't see two of them, we have no idea why we can see the twelve year old, but we know the other one is a werewolf. We used every spectrum of light we could bring them into focus, it was one of our lighting techs that found it, we had to eliminate the light to see them. Somehow they reflect the light at our camera, we believe it has to so with their skin, on the battlefield we fond remains, it seems that their skin crystallizes, well really their entire body. Now look when the sun returns to behind the clouds."

We all then saw them playing with the little girl, I then asked, " Where was this taken?"

" Brazil," he replied.

Sally then said, " She's their daughter, I can see it in their faces, and see the wolf, he's her protector, he'll never allow anyone to get close to her, so who took these photographs?"

" You're right there, we used a drone to take them, we had three drones there, at the battle we had seven, it was an Air Force exercise. We got some of the best picture we ever have, and watch this, we pasted it together for one loop."

Then they showed it, we watched a beautiful vampire move to right in between a group of vampires, then there was a flash, she then ignited and rolled around for a second or two. She was on fire, then just ash, I looked at this in horror, then they showed the other line, two vampires were rolling around, then everything just calmed down. He then said, " Now we don't really know what happened, but it showed us just how flammable they are, but we feel she was one of them, then they killed her for some reason."

I was shaking my head as he went on, " We have a team looking into them, not the Italians, the Alaskans, they come from Alaska somewhere, we're having to put out more probes then we ever have. But we have made some progress in this field, her ashes were the reason why we went to that field, we never had a clue what we would find there. We found more body parts then we ever thought we would find, it was a vampire gold mine, we do know that there are vampire all over Europe, Asia, and Africa. We only just found the ones in North and South America, the Australian government is looking into their own territory, we are giving them all the help we can."

" It ain't right," I said.

He then asked, " What isn't right mister Witlock?"

" They declare war on American citizen, and here we are talking about using them."

The admiral then stood up and came over to me and said, " I know son, but we have to get a hold on this, we do know that the one that was killed was from our country, but some of them were from other countries. I feel it was good that they all stood together to help our own, but we can't really be sure about them, even though the British vampire came here to stay."

He waved his hand and another picture showed, he then went on with, " He was the one that stopped her, we believe he has something for her, or maybe another, but we're sure he joined with them."

I saw him standing with her with his hand on her butt, she looked very sad as they talked, he then said, " He or her maybe another way to them, if we can make contact we maybe able to talk to them, now do you know why your here?"

I then said, " You want me to talk to Jasper."

" Yes son, but we have to make in ways first, that's why you have a team, I looked for a good commander for this team, I felt my old friend Captain Sallor was a good pick. He's at Fort Lewis now making your place of control, with the communication to the vampires it will be your show, but he will be in overall control, I explained everything to him already. He then put his head up and said, " Petra we believe it was European scum vampires that did that to your husband, and Sally we believe you met this vampire."

Another picture came up, she then gasped as she said, " That was the boy that helped me after I was hurt, are you telling me he's a bad vampire."

" No quite the opposite, look at the boy sitting on the ground here, he was helping the good vampires, or what we believe are the good vampires, but he never returned to Egypt. We believe he's here living somewhere, he may even be in Washington, we just don't know, they can move like hell, and it's really hard to keep up with them."

" He helped me kill that other vampire, he just can't be evil, I think I would be dead if it wasn't for him."

" Well he was there, then he came to the United States, then he just disappeared off the map, so if we encounter him he's all yours."

I sat down and asked the obvious, " And what if they don't want to talk?"

" Ok professor Daily?"

The man that had came with us then stood up, he then said, " Sally your gun is useless against them, now we have uprate some fifty caliber Desert Eagles to carry special ammunition."

Then another man came forward and opened a case, he then went on with, " The actual bullet is exploding, it's filled with white phosphorus, we thought about termite but decide it was just to dangerous to you, doctor only the military member get these, and yes Sally you're considered a military member. And all of you will get one termite grenade, it'll be a last resort weapon, just pull the pin and release it, if you have to use it your dead anyways."

He then looked at the screen and continued with, " We thought of giving you special armor to defend yourselves, as you can see we have used the last design to make it light weight, but for your mission it was just to bulky. This is what the special unit of rangers has, it's the second battalion with a company of Marines added, you'll be joined by the company of Marines. At your post not in the field, doctor your trip is more informational then in the field, we need to know all we can about these guys, remember we never set a meeting unless we tell him."

He then used some other footage, and he added, " We have learnt that they use mental abilities, we don't know how extensive it is, so we've developed special head sets for you, it just looks like and ear phone. But it will scramble your brain waves as they leave your body, we feel that if they can't receive them then they can't react to them, we've used this special equipment to cover this meeting. When you leave here you will have one, we don't know if it will have an effect on the vampires though, but for now it's all we have, now we kinda know that it's working. You see they finally returned and they haven't done anything about the Marine company, but we have kept them in the dark, all they know is that there is a possible threat in the United States, the ranger battalion hasn't a clue about their extra equipment."

The Admiral then said, " We have informed our allies of this, and have given the same protection, now this is a covert operation, no one can know of what is going on. None of the public will be involved, that includes the local police departments, if you get caught we will get you out of local police jails, but you must make sure you call us right away. The captain has been given special clearance through the FBI, if he's trapped in a situation between the local FBI, only then will he reveal it as what it is. This is a high level operation through the CIA and joint services, they understand what that means, now we have a Hawkeye detailing the area. Is there any question?"

Sally put her hand up as she asked, " What exactly does it mean to detail and area?"

I then replied, " They're placing surveillance equipment in, and if it's for these guy it really has to be some high tech stuff."

" Yes major, it's some of the best stuff we have, they won't be able to sneeze without us knowing about it, the CIA has spent weeks in their house place devices, but the devices are on a need to know basis."

She then asked, " So are we all going to get black suits and drive around in big black cars?"

He looked at her as I said, " No Sally, they want us to wear our civvies."

" Just checking, this really sounds like big government to me."

" A government you work for."

" Oh yeah, hey where can I resign?"

" Sally do you really want to do that?"

She then sighed as she replied, " I guess not, but that kid was just so nice, I really don't want anything to happen to him."

" Neither do any of us, I would rather make them our friends then have to come against them."

I had to feel my words fell short as she was handed her gun, then we got our three next devices, I was very familiar with weapons and grenades, but this phone and the ear piece was all new to me. I then put mine in, the doctor and the Air Force major did as I did, Sally waited until she was asked to put it in, as we exited the small building, we could see the prop air plane waiting for us. I had jumped out a million of these things, but I was with Major Latemer, these things were very loud. We used to call them bladder busters, after a jump it was common just after you started to have to stop so some one could take a leak.

We then went in and the sergeant said in a loud voice, " We put in a row of seat for your comfort, also a portable toilet has been set in, we will be setting down at the air base next to the fort, from there they will supply your transportation."

I nodded my head and asked two questions, " Son do you have a stick of gum?"

He then pulled out a pack of Dentin, I put up two fingers, he then nodded his head, so I took two pieces, then I asked, " Did they supply any magazines?"

He shook his head as he shouted, " No, but I have a couple of old books."

I smiled at him as we all then walked up the ramp, I saw the major talking to him, he then did the same thing with her, she could have worn her pants, but she had on her skirt. They gave us four magazines for our weapons, I reached in and gave him mine, the other two then did the same, as we sat down I saw major Latemer put he weapon on her lap. I then leaned over and asked in a loud voice, " Is this the first time you had to carry a gun on an assignment?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head, I then said, " Put your weapon away, your uniform looks to tight, so just put it in your purse."

She then did just that, Sally was having problem finding a place to put her weapon, she didn't carry a purse, and her holster was just to small for such a large gun. I then came over and pointed at her jacket, she looked at me, but instead of yelling at her, I undid all but one button, then I tucked her piece under her arm. She nodded her head, then I returned to my seat, the sergeant then came around and gave use a bag lunch, he pointed at a box and said, " We set in cold drink for you, they're in the cooler, now strap in we're about to take off."

We all then did up our belts, the doctor sat on the other side of me, it was a six seat section, but we all sat together, then the ramp started to close. He quickly look back as he shouted, " Is it always this loud in one of these things?"

I nodded my head as the sergeant handed me a book, he was right, this book had to from the forties, I don't mean the book really, the pages were all yellow, it had seen it's better days. Then we started to move, you could hear the pitch of the power, then came the whining noise of the engines, if people just knew how different a turbo prop sounded from a normal air plane. Then the plane pitched backwards, I knew this plane could very easily take off from a short field, but as in all planes you could feel when it was off the ground.

After a few minutes the sergeant came back, he then came over and said, " We're going really high, the captain told me to come back and tell you all, and if you need it give you some gum."

Sally then shouted, " Why do we need gum?"

I shouted back, " It helps keep your ear from popping."

Then her and the doctor put out their hands, he then said, " Take two, one for the landing."

They did just that, I then shouted, " Just how long will this flight be?"

" About three hours, the captain is moving as high as he can to make it faster. Just in case you have oxygen tanks under your chairs."

Sally then screamed, " What? Wait why do we need oxygen tanks?"

" We don't have an over head oxygen system, but if we do crash we have more safety stuff then a normal air plane, after all we are the Air Force."

He then smiled at her, I then yelled, " Sally these plane are perfectly safe, you almost never hear of one crashing, now just sit back and relax."

He then yelled at her, " You can take off your seat belts, but don't leave your seat until I tell you it's safe."

She asked, " Why? What will happen?"

He then pointed behind her, I then added, " You'll slid all the way to the rear."

She nodded her head, but her seat belt stayed on, the only two that took them off were me and Major Latemer, after awhile we leveled out, I then used my seat and made my way to the box. I then yelled, " Does anyone want a drink?"

Everyone put up their hands, I then opened it and reached in, I pulled out a soda pop and put it up, only the good doctor put up his hand, I then threw it to him. Then I grabbed a diet and put it up, the two girls put their hands up, I picked up two and lightly threw them one at a time, then I got me a Dr. Pepper, I then closed the lid and moved back to my seat. I then opened my bag lunch and pulled out the sandwich, the arm services always just put on butter, I mean a ham and cheese should have mustard.

Everyone watched me and did as I did, these bag lunches were always healthy, one sandwich, a piece of fruit, some kind of cake, not a recognizable brand though. Lastly a fruit cup with a spork, you'd think they would put at least a fruit drink, my fruit was a banana, I loved apples, I then asked as I ate, " I have a banana, does anyone have an apple they're willing to trade?"

Major Latemer then yelled, " No but I have a peach will that do?"

I then pulled out my banana and Sally gave me her apple, then she took the majors peach, and she got my banana, the doctor then asked, " What is this?"

He held it up as I replied, " A mango, did they give you a knife?"

He shook his head, I then pulled out my Buck knife and yelled, " It's good to just eat the meat, peal the outside and leave the pit."

I then snapped it open and added, " Watch that, it's very sharp."

He then nodded his head, he then ate in silence from there on, he was very careful with my knife, after we got done the sergeant then came back and yelled, " We've arched, you can stand up now, we'll be in Tacoma in just over two hours, who got up and got sodas?"

I put my hand up as I yelled, " I've made over one hundred combat drops, I figure it was safe for me."

He nodded his head as he added, " You have about an hour before we have to make our decent arch, you can use the head if you need, but make sure you do before we start our decent."

Major Latemer then yelled, " Sally do you need to freshen up?"

She nodded her head, I think she gave up on the yelling, the good major then took her and showed her how to use it, I then yelled, " Hey Doc if you have to go just tell me, I'll show you how to use it."

The good doctor then pulled out a cigar and was about the light up when I yelled, " Doc that's not a good idea."

He looked at me, I was doing it for the girls, but what I showed him was a big explosion, he then put it away, Sally came back and sat down, she then jumped up as the good major gave her her weapon. Then she returned to the bathroom, I had to look at her as I yelled, " We'll have to get you a proper holster, maybe we'll have time to stop at AFEES."

She nodded her head, the sergeant then came back with a big black plastic bag, we all then threw our trash away. If you ever flew on a C-130, you know it's never a smooth ride, so to say it was uneventful would be a misnomer. But after awhile the sergeant came back and yelled, " Last trip to the head, then buckle up, we're almost at the arch, next time you see me is when we land."

I hit it after all the girls did, then the doctor did, I sat there as I felt the nose start to go down, I pulled out my last piece of gum and held it out, I did this so everyone could see me. I then put it in my mouth, I liked the flavor of cinnamon, to me it was like a piece of apple pie, we then landed and as we taxied the sergeant came around and started to open doors. We then came to a stop and he yelled, " Thanks for flying air shadow raven, you may exit out this door, please take all your carry on luggage with you, pick up your magazines at the door."

I then got up and helped the major up, the doctor was up and out the door, we then went to him an got our ammo, I helped Sally with her extra bag, as we got out all we saw was a black SUV. I had to shake my head as I yelled, " I think that's our ride, why can't these guys ever get a normal car, or at least an army sedan."

We then all piled into the SUV, I then said as we went out the front gate, " The fort is just down the street, but the base is a big one, it may take us awhile to get there."

The passenger then asked, " Oh you've been here before, let me think, major isn't it?"

I replied, " Yes sir, my first base was here, may I ask whom you are?"

" Oh I'm Captain Cowley, I'm sorry about the civvies, the Admiral told me we had to where them, we got you separate barracks from the Marines, but they are old so you may have to see things you don't want to. I ordered separation blinders, but you know how slow supplies can be, all you have is a stove for heat, we were able to get you a non-requisition air conditioners, not that you'll have much use for it."

" Sir we need to get agent Fields a proper holster for her weapon, I thought we could stop at AFEES."

" Yes, well we really don't have the time, besides I think the base is closed, well unless you want to go to a club, I have an extra Navy issue if you think she needs it."

" Sir she doesn't have a belt for that."

" I thought you all represented a service?"

" Yes sir, she's FBI through the Marines, she comes highly recommended though."

" I see, and Doctor Sterling?"

" Oh he's a civilian sir, he's our science representative, he doesn't have a weapon, he won't be going out to the field with us."

" Ok then, I set in for a meal for you, they're keeping the ranger mess hall open for you."

" They are?"

" Yes son."

" Oh you guys are in for a treat, this is the best food in the Army, I mean Air Force and Navy food is this quality, I believe they hire the best chefs for this mess hall."

" You have been here before, but I could only talk them in leaving the sandwich bar open though."

" It doesn't matter, they make the best pastrami on rye I've ever tasted. Sir wear you able to get the salad bar left open also?"

" Yes, but only the common salads, you know potato salad and the such."

Doctor then asked, " Is there an old fort around here?"

" Why doc?"

" Well we just passed through an old wooden fort entrance."

" Oh, that's the front gate to Fort Lewis, it was built from the original wood from the original fort."

" Oh Lewis and Clarke's original fort?"

" No, it was the original nineteenth century fort, it was an old frontier fort for the traders, the Army took it over to protest the sound."

" The sound?"

" The Puget Sound, it's the bay that lays between Seattle and Tacoma."

" Wow major, you know a lot about this fort."

" Yes sir, did you know it's the second largest base in America, of course most of the base lays over the mountains." I then pointed to a statue and added, " That's our statue."

" Your statue major?"

" Infantry sir, if you read the base you would read the infantry creed, as Americans we all live it."

The captain then said, " They'll have to go trays for you, go get them and be out in lets say twenty minutes."

" Yes sir."

We all then ran in, the doc and Major Latemer got turkey sandwiches, but Sally got the pastrami on rye like I did, we filled the trays up with salads then, then we were back out. I told them all to grab two drinks and they did, we then sat eating as we drove to the barracks, I mean they piled these things up like two inches high. The girls weren't able to eat all that they had gotten, we drove to an old part of the base, we then drove up to an old conical hut, one of the ones made completely out of tin. The captain then said, " This is head quarters, your barracks are over there, come in and we'll debrief the captain."

We all then walked in, there was a captain with a lieutenant, and three second lieutenant's, we came in and one of them shouted, " Attention!"

The captain then said, " As you were. Captain this is Sally Fields, she's representing the Marine Corp through the FBI, Major Witlock is representing the Army here, he's an ex-ranger. Major Latemer she's representing the Air Force here, and Doctor Sterling is our science representative, he's not officially on the team. Now that introduction are done, captain what can you tell me about the local area?"

I knew what he was going to say before he even said it, " Sir this area is densely wooded, and enemy could be hiding just fifty feet away from you and you wouldn't know. Areas are even hampered by a local thing called brambles, it makes it very difficult to make it from A to B sir."

" Good thing we have three whispers at our disposal, major did you know this base had do many choppers?"

I then replied, " Yes sir, at one time it was known as the second largest helicopter base in the world, and with it's terrain it makes it very good for said training sir."

" What else can you tell me about this base son?"

" Sir it has the second largest medical hospital, and it was the gate to our bases in the west."

" Son you speak in the passed tense, have all these things changed?"

" I don't know sir, I haven't been on this base in a long time, the last time I was her was just over twenty years ago."

" Well son at least the area hasn't change much, what Division were you with?"

" The ninth sir, I think they have gone inactive sir."

" I believe you're right son, well captain we have reserved the Rainier training area for your men, now I've set in a helicopter lift for you tomorrow at oh eight hundred hours son, so I believe you need to get your rest."

The captain then snapped to and said, " Yes sir, if I may have your leave?"

" Go ahead son."

" Yes sir, I bid the ladies a good night."

Major Latemer then nodded her head as Sally said, " Good night captain."

As he left I asked as I looked at the map, " You got him to leave for a reason?"

He then replied, " Yes son." He then pulled out a laminated topographical map, and said, " This is our operating area, I was told a good ranger can observe three grid squares a day, see these I've marked close to the mountain here?"

I look at it and nodded my head as asked, " I will be tight but I'll do my best sir, so I take it you want a grid search?"

" Yes son, we need to know the edge of our area, and if possible an operations area forward post."

" I see sir, exactly how long do I have?"

" I figured I could go with three day, I've scouted the area, we'll put you down here, your pick up is over here, you'll have seventy-four hours, a whisper will take you in at ten hundred hours. Now you'll be on your own son, we'll have a constant patrol just in the mountains, you'll have about two to ten minutes for pick up if you need it. We'll give you a normal beacon if needed, do you need any equipment son?"

" Yes sir, get me an Army issue Allison, and a box of MRE's, I probably won't need them all, the rest I have here sir, should I go in with civvies."

" No you can use your combat issue uniforms." I nodded my head as he added, " I think we shouldn't send in the girls until we're sure of the area, now I have to show you something else."

He then pulled out an area map, it had a gray area and red area colored in, he then continued, " The gray area in the wolf area, the red area is the vampire area, the area I chose was right here." He then made a very small circle, " As you can see it boarders the vampires area and doesn't even come close to the werewolf area, but it is close to the area where they found the remains. I was an Air Force training area in World War two, I was plowed and red targets were place, but the Air Force abandoned it after the Korean War, they had no use for machine gun training anymore."

I nodded my head as I asked, " Did they use berms or did they make them themselves?"

" They made them, but by now they probably look natural, it's very large and that's why we think they used it for their battle ground, I've had the Navy and Air Force do a few fly byes with camera equipment." He then pulled out some photos and said, " Here look."

He then pulled out one of those special photo looking glasses, we then all looked at the area, it wasn't the normal geometric shape that the Air Force would have used back then. So I asked, " Sir this is very natural, has the area been reclaimed by the woods?"

He nodded his head as the good doctor asked, " What is this building captain?"

He looked at it and then replied, " I had them make a fly bye of their house also, as you can see you could never see it from the road, they have secluded themselves very well."

Sally then asked, " Is that a car?"

" Yes, it's a Porsche, canary yellow I'm told, to get the best quality we use black and white photographs, our Prowlers can take colored, we haven't deployed them yet."

" Man they must be rich, look at the size of that house."

The doctor then asked, " And what is this smaller building?"

" We believe it's their garage, we've seen cars coming and going, they are how should a say, very descript, it's almost as if they want to be seen, this might be one of their keys to stay hidden for so long."

I nodded my head as I said, " Yes I see, make yourself the most known, and no one will question you, it's a very urban way of thinking."

" Son I know you have already seen this, but can you tell me just what kind of battle formation this is."

I looked at what he had, it was a full area photo of the battle that had unfolded on the screen at the other base, I had to look at it fully as I replied, " Sir I don't recognize that kind of battle formation."

The doctor then looked at it, he then replied, " I think I saw it, it's very old, I believe the Zulu's employed it, even though I've only seen drawings from a British the archives."

" What is it Doctor Sterling?"

" I believe they called it the bulls horns, the strongest troupes are in the middle, the out side sweeps in to push the troupes to their death, it was very effective until the British learnt new tactics."

I then asked, " So these troupes at the rear are the strength of the army?"

" No, I would think they are on lookers, you see how they just seem to be standing there, and the other seem to have on lookers also."

I then looked at it and said, " They were fixed to loose then."

The admiral then asked, " Why do you say that major?"

" See here, yes I believe they were set to fight like American Indians, both sides would have fought fiercely, but they were set for full infiltration, if this battle had happened they would have found themselves on the losing side."

" I still don't understand."

" It's kind of like the old crossing of the T, but ten times more invasive, they wouldn't have realized they were losing until it was far to late."

" I see, so you figure the good guys were set to win, well this does shed a little light, I think you four should get some sleep, oh five thirty comes early."

We all then walked over to our barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Bella Project**_

Written by Thomas G. Arndt

What is the best way to get close to them

**Chapter 3**

We then all entered the barracks, it was old, it was set for a platoon of men, except it only had four beds in it, they were set close to the only stove in these barracks. I could see by the metal work that it did have three stoves, in World War two this was the best comfort the Army could give, I knew where we were, we had used this area many times for training. I then moved to one of the only two rooms in here and said, " This was most likely the N. C. O.'s office, you girls can use it to change in." I then pointed to the other door and added, " That's most likely the bathroom, it maybe a little open for you girls, this was made just for men."

Sally then asked, " What are we supposed to do with those?"

I looked where she was pointing, it was the rolled mattress on the iron framed bed, I then replied, " You unroll your mattress, then you make your beds, they probably only have wool blankets for you, if you need I'll show you how to make hospital corners, most likely we only have flat sheets."

I then did as I said, they came out, and I was surprised that I had to show the major how to do this as well, I then striped down to just my underwear and got into bed. As we laid there Sally asked me, " What is oh five thirty?"

I replied, " Five thirty in the morning."

The good doctor then said, " I'm not to good to early."

" It's a military thing, I believe all units get up that early."

The major then said, " They do in the Air Force, I was terrible when I joined."

" I bet you're far better now."

" Better then you think."

" Well doc I think the women should get the first showers, I don't know if they have hot water yet."

Sally then said in a quiver of a voice, " Cold shower, what do we live in the stone age?"

I had to chuckle as I replied, " You've never been out in the field when a mountain stream is your friend?"

The good doctor then replied, " I bet that's very refreshing?"

Sally then added, " And very cold."

I then said, " Hey we should really get to sleep, I'm sorry that there isn't any music to help you guys sleep."

The major then asked, " Do you normally sleep with music on?"

" No, I'm usually out in the sand somewhere, at least here we have minimal power."

Sally then asked, " Do you think it will rain?"

" They have a slogan here, it rains three hundred sixty-four days a year."

The good doctor then asked, " Really, they only get one day of sunshine?"

" No that day it snows," then I had to laugh.

Sally laughed a nervous laugh with me as Major Latemer said, " That's miserable, why would they build a base here?"

" You know the service, they find a place were the climate is the worst, then they build a base there."

She then had to laugh right along with me, I then closed my eye's and said, " Good night everyone."

Both the girls then replied with a good night, the good doctor said, " I'll see you all in the morning."

Then the next sound was the clanging of the trash can, I shot up and looked at the sergeant making the noise, he smiled at me as I said, " Sergeant you could have woken the dead, now get out of here and allow the women to wake up normally."

He then said, " The truck will be here in less than an hour, tell them they have to hurry up if they don't want to miss it."

I nodded my head, and he was out of the room, I then asked, " How did everyone sleep?"

Sally looked very worn, she then asked, " Did he really have to do that?"

Doctor Sterling then said, " Don't tell me, it's a military thing."

Major Latemer then said, " No, it's a basic training thing, I wonder if he would get to mad if I yelled at him."

I then said, " Major go ahead and dress him down, of course first get your shower, remember we have to get in there so be fast."

She then got up and said, " Sally will you join me, I think I'm going to have fun yelling at him."

They then both left and got into the showers, a few minutes later we both heard Sally say, " Oh thank you God."

I then said, " I guess we get hot showers."

He then chuckle with me, I then moved to my duffel bag and got my combat dress out, I also took out three pairs of underwear , T-shirts, and socks. He then asked, " Are you going to wear all that?"

" No, I'm going to pack that for today, but I don't have any hot sauce, I'll have to get that from the kitchen."

" Is that where we're going?"

" Yes sir, I figured they would have to either ship it in, or ship us out, the truck suggests that they are shipping us out."

He then said, " That can be rather breezy."

" Not really, what I mean to say is that your a civilian so the captain will most likely have you ride with him."

" A major, you and Major Latemer have the same rank, and your symbols are the same, but the two captain have different symbols, can you explain why?"

" Well sir, our leader in the Army would be called a full bird coronal, only in the Navy do they have different titles."

" So he is higher rank then the two of you?"

" Yes sir, he's one rank away from an admiral, the first admiral title is Commodore, unlike the Army where it's call a brigadier general."

" Why do you always call me sir?"

" It's the civilian title, you see we're the civilian Army, which means you have greater title then us, we serve you."

" Why do you call your normal clothes civvies?"

" Civilian a tire, civvies for short, we shorten all the words in the military."

" I always wanted to now what G. I. Joe meant."

" General issue Joe, we use a lot of letters as well."

" Oh, that's very interesting, is it common in all services?"

" Yes sir, I mean in the Navy it might be different in the usage, but essentially it's the same."

He then got out his shaving kit, he then asked, " Why an hour, I mean for breakfast."

I had to chuckle as I replied, " They probably want to get a little exercise in first, run a mile or five."

" What?"

" When your a combat soldier you have to keep your strength up."

" Oh," he replied, then he asked, " Do they have enough time for that?"

" Probably not, but if they're like the Army, we'll see all the troupes still wet as they get on the truck."

" Will the captain join them?"

" They're his men, so probably."

" He looks to old to be doing exercise."

" Oh the full bird captain, probably not, he's probably in a meeting of some sort, all of us will most likely eat in the officers mezzanine."

" Mezzanine?"

" Mess hall."

Sally then said, " It's all yours boys."

I then jumped up and said, " Ok Doc lets go."

We then showered in relative silence, he did have a few questions, but most of them I had to refer to the captain, when we came out he had that SUV waiting on us. We then got in and as I sat down I asked, " Sir why didn't you get a sedan?"

He replied, " It's what they gave us. The FBI I mean, most of what we have is given us by the post, but they insisted that we use this damn thing." Well at least we were on the same page on the SUV, he then added, " The whisper has to be boarded on time, but we'll have time to talk, the mess hall said they are cooking omelets."

I nodded my head as I said, " I could go for a good western omelet."

Sally then asked, " Major you know a lot about cooking."

" Yeah Ma'am, if I was a civilian I would probably be fat, but field duty helps you where it off."

Major Latemer then asked, " Have you been out in the field a lot?"

" Almost constantly, it's second nature to a ranger."

The captain then said, " Ok we're here, Sally and Doc just follow what we do, it's quite simple really."

We then went through the line, it was simple really, a chimp could do it if they were just shown, we then went over and sat down, a man then came over and said, " Sirs the general wants to know what you are doing here."

We then looked up at a two star general, we left the civilians behind and came to his table, the Captain then said, " Sir we are here on a secret assignment, we aren't at liberty to give you any information, if you want this information to will have to contact the secretary of defense. But I assure you, that if I could, I would tell you."

He then asked, " Major why is a civilian talking to me?"

I had to look at my two comrades and they were both in civvies, so I then replied, " Sir may I present Captain Cowley of the United States Navy, and Major Latemer of the United States Air Force, we were instructed to only where civvies, but I have to go out on a mission, so I have to be in uniform."

" I see, so is this covert through the armed forces?"

" No sir, if I am correct we're working through the CIA, even though we have no agents with us, Sally over there is from the FBI, and Doctor Sterling is just a scientist."

" Aren't scientist usually called professors?"

" I believe so sir, I have no idea why he's called a Doctor."

The captain then replied, " He has a doctorate in his area of study, when this happens he could choose to called professor or doctor, he chose the title doctor."

" Very well then, I want daily reports of any activity you can give me, you're welcome to use our facilities as you see fit, I understand that you have used extensive use of our helicopter fleet."

" Yes sir, we were told it was okay-ed through the Pentagon."

" Yes, but I keep a close eye on all my units here, I also heard that you have a unit of mine under stand by, does this mean that they can't train?"

" No sir, they just have to take their special equipment with them."

" Ok you may return to your guests then."

" Thank you sir."

We then returned to our table, as we sat down Sally asked, " Whom does he think he is, Himmler?"

I then gave her a look as I whispered, " He just wants to know why we are here, he's responsible for the equipment that we're using, he just wants to make sure it's safe."

She then leaned in and whispered, " Well we don't live in a police state, plus wouldn't the Marines be under the captain."

The captain then said, " Yes Sally, but we're here on his good graces, now eat your breakfast."

" Why are we whispering, is he like the Gestapo?"

I then said, " Sally just eat so we can get out of here, we don't need any trouble, he has an entire division at his disposal."

" Well I think he should be fired, the man has a God complex."

" Sally- ok here goes nothing, it's said that there's nothing like God, except a general on a battlefield, so to say he has a God complex is a good thing."

" Maybe I should just shoot him in the ass."

" Sally! You didn't bring your weapon did you?"

" NO!" She glared at him as she added, " And he's damn lucky I didn't."

The doctor then said, " She does have away with the four letter additives doesn't she?"

The captain then replied, " She could make a sailor blush, maybe I should post a permanent Marine with her, at least when she on post."

She then said, " Oh captain you know you like it."

I then said, " Sally behave yourself, besides we have to talk about what's going on here."

" Ok cap spill your guts."

" Well we don't really know much, it's you three jobs to find out what you can, and if possible to get a conversation going with them."

I then asked, " And my grid search?"

" As I said, a forward base we can operate from, a house even a barn may help, we know the vampires don't go this far even though we can't be sure, the five wolves are another story. They move freely around the house, but some times they move as far as the mountains, we believe they do it on their own accord."

The doctor then asked, " And what of the trap for this girl?"

" Oh, we're not set on that yet, they are trying to think of the best way of doing it, all kinds of thought's have come down, but nothing substantial as of yet, I think the main problem is just who's going to handle it."

I asked, " What do you mean?"

" Well the Army or Marines really aren't set up for it, and what happens if we take her when she's a wolf and she transforms back, we have seen that they are fully nude when they transform. I don't know about you, but I sure in the hell wouldn't want to explain to them what just happened."

" I get it, so what are they thinking of?"

" Big game hunter, forest ranger, animal specialist, they've all been put out there. Plus all kinds of weapons to do this, tranquilizer gun, electric gun, sonic device, I don't think any of them really knows what to do. We have five Prowlers at our disposal, yet we don't really know where to use them. The how is never the problem, it's the how far can we go, can they hear it when it's over head. As a new species, we just don't have enough information, even the British and Canadian's are at a lose of just what to do."

" Canadian's, is their anyone else in on this?"

" Yes the Mexican's, their problem is more acute then ours, it seems that a few problems may have been caused by them. Not recently, but in the past, in fact they may have caused one of their revolutions, the one in the 1870's. Not this present group, we have dubbed them the gold group, the rest except for the ones in Alaska the red ones, they're in the golden group."

Sally then asked, " Why gold and red?"

" It's their eye's, most of them have red eye's, but these ones have golden eye's, seven in one group, and five, well now four in the other group, the two groups also have one red vampire apiece. This one has a female, the Alaskan group has a male one, as you've heard the red ones feed on human blood, but we have as yet even saw the golden ones feeding."

" Maybe they just don't want to feed on humans so they do it as little as possible."

The doctor then said, " Or maybe they feed in one fell swoop, didn't Seattle have a little problem recently with gang violence?"

The admiral then replied, " Yes, but a strange thing is that the recent find of the vampire remains have shown two sets of DNA, only one had a single type of DNA strain, they believe it was of the one girl you saw get burnt up. But the samples were very degraded, it seems fire can totally destroy this, so they had to enhance it to find even a single strain."

I then asked, " What does that mean?"

The good doctor then replied, " They Probably used human DNA to enhance it, if they are truly different then it would only give a partial picture, one strain may have been compromised."

I was half way through my eggs before I had another question, " Sir if I'm found out, what are my orders if I have to deal with one of them?"

He looked at me and replied, " They usually travel in pairs, but if one does catch you alone, and he or she is alone then use you pistol, if not, well then use your last resort."

Sally then asked a little over excitedly, " What, he's just supposed to kill himself?"

I then replied, " Sally it's my job, and I fully understand the risk, besides I don't plan on getting caught, but you have to be prepared for the worse."

Then the captain added, " We also have one hundred twenty Marines standing by if we can help him."

" Sally I'm really good at what I do, plus this first mission is just a fact finding mission away from the vampires."

She then said, " Yeah, but even he had to say, they really don't know, you could be walking into an entire nest of those things."

" I didn't say that there wouldn't be risks, but to make first steps someone has to take the risks, this is what my training was for."

Major Latemer then said, " I would feel safer if one of us went with you, or at least a Marine or two."

" First thing major, they would slow me down, second I know this area, if anyone isn't going to get caught it's going to be me."

The good doctor then asked, " And just how are you going to do this?"

The captain replied, " We're counting on the fact that they hide from us, if they don't want to be seen, then they may try to escape giving him the time to also escape."

" That is correct that they do try to hide from us, certain things have shined from my research. But one of the glowing things is that they always hide, in fact you could say that they are even scared of us."

I then asked, " Doctor your research has shown them to find from us always."

" Well I have found certain articles about vampires, the producer has always disappeared after they have publish. I believe they have groups dedicated to the prevention of information getting out, but the fact that they can publish one article shows that they can get away. I don't know if you can escape these teams, but you can initially escape them, this would lend credence to what he's saying."

" Sir this may benefit us in the end."

He then asked, " What do you mean Major?"

" If I am discovered, that would mean they would send a team after me, if we know they are coming we can set up a trap for them."

" Good thinking major, I hope it doesn't come to that though."

" And sir, if they don't know about our weapons, then they may put themselves in harms way."

" Over confidence is always a good tool, we'll use that as a last resort, I think we've said enough, I can put this in my report to the admiral, your war record is to good to just allow you to die though."

" And sir, if I should make contact with my great, great uncle, what next?"

" I don't know major, but if we are interfered with by those red vampires we have over thirteen hundred of the best trained troupes at our disposal."

" Yes sir, and the rangers will die to a man to do their jobs."

He then smiled at me and said, " I believe the Marines would do the same, Major I saw you dressing down sergeant Johnston earlier, what did he do?"

Major Latemer then replied, " He woke us up like we were just a bunch of trainees, I made sure he knew just to wake one of us from now on."

" That was my fault, I should have given him better instructions, all I said was to get the four of you up."

I had to smile at him as I said, " I told her she could do it if she wanted to."

" Good work major, we have two V. I. P.'s here, he should have known better, I would have done it if I would have known."

She then did something strange, she giggled, I had never heard a trouper giggle before, I have to say it was the nicest sound I ever heard. We then finished our breakfast with just a little common talk, finally we had to leave, the Marines were going to a lift off point, so we would be by ourselves. When we got back the captain made sure I had my backpack, I carefully pack it with the necessary tools I would need. I also felt that I should pack a few extras, so I pack my deer smell juice, my two sticks of camouflage paint, then I put on my web gear.

This may seem to be like a lot of equipment, but I also had a shelter half, poncho, the set of change of underwear, all in plastic bags, six MRE's, and and extra water bottle with salt tablets. On my web gear I had my holster for my pistol, and of course my new pistol, clip pouches for six clips, and of course they only gave me four, an E-tool, a med pack, a compass pouch with compass, and my canteen. I had on my old field pants, in my large lower pockets were two more days of MRE's, my new phone in my right pocket, I had a small steal mirror in my left pocket, two of the last items was my Buck knife taped to my web gear, and that ear thing.

I was wearing a T-shirt, and put on a flannel shirt jacket it really wasn't cold, but the night here can be unusual to say the least. And being that it was early September it could change fast, in the shirt jacket I put a bottle of insect repellant. I used U. S. Army issue, it smelt worse than anything you've ever smelt, but it really works well, and lastly a couple extra packs of toilet tissue. The military issues it for the field, it comes folded in a brown sleeve, I think it's bio degradable also. MRE's have a pack in them, so totally I had like eight packs, so I figured an extra four would do, oh and that's what I would be using the E-tool for.

This took me all of sixteen minutes to pack and get ready, in the armed forces they teach you to be quick, and I can tell you my load was tight. I then went out and was met by the captain, I had also worn my combat boots, they almost looked like hiking boots. He gave me the once over and said, " You look like your ready, I'm glad you went with a more civilian look, all you'll appear is to be a hiker."

Sally then said, " Well except for that big ass gun, and the military pants, with all that combat gear, and well the clearly military backpack, what is that thing called again?"

I replied, " An Allison backpack, it's designed for the long haul, all I had was a Senators baseball cay though, it would have been better if I had a Mariner's baseball cap."

" Why?"

" To look local, I look like I come from Washington D. C., but it will have to do, Sally if you go to AAFES try to buy us all local gear, I'm sure the captain has been give an Army charge card."

" He has, wow, I know where we'll be going after we drop you off, I mean I really need some hiking boot, now we have a wardrobe to fill."

He then said, " Sally we can't break the bank here, everything has to be accounted for, Major Witlock we have put in for a few extra things for our forward base. If you can find a place with power, it would be a hell of a lot easier then a power generator, running water would be nice, and gas if it has a hot water heater."

I then nodded my head as I asked, " then with this I take it you want me to explore any possible dwellings?"

" Yes son, will you need extra time?"

" I don't know, we'll just move on the fly, can I call them if I need it?"

" I think not, if you need it, we'll just make another trip."

" Sir we could just use one of the Marines, then I could cover the entire area, give you a klick in every direction of the head quarters."

" I wish I could, but the less they know the better." I nodded my head, and he added, " Ok, load up soldiers."

I then opened the door, and allowed Sally to get in, I then asked, " Is Major Latemer coming?"

" No son, we got word extra equipment is coming in, but they couldn't give us an ETA so I asked her to stay just in case."

Sally then asked as we shut the door, " ETA?"

" Estimated time of arrival."

I then asked, " Sir would you like me to set up an LPOP?"

" Not yet, we can do that after we get there."

Sally then said, " Ok you'll have to stop that, what the hell is an LPOP?"

I replied, " Listening, patrol, and observation post, it's for security Sally."

" That's better, I can see how it would be easier if you knew what the hell all these letters meant."

" Sir will I go to a lift pad?"

" No son, we're going to the Madigan health center, we're making it look as if we're making a rescue lift."

I nodded my head, Sally then asked, " Why all the espionage?"

The admiral replied, " We have no idea of whom maybe watching us, they don't know that we are here, but it's better to be safe then sorry."

She nodded her head, then we made the long trip to the hospital, I jumped out and asked, " Sir when do I go hot?"

He replied, " As soon as you get away from the locals, if anyone on the helicopter asks, your weapon is an experimental new pistol, that's all you give them." I then nodded my head as I left the SUV, he then said, " Now I have to do what I love, good luck son."

I had to smile at him, I didn't know a military man that loved shopping, so he was telling me this was going to be like pulling teeth. Then they were off, now I have to tell you one thing, a whisper isn't a new design of a helicopter, it a special way to put it together. If it's leaving you can hear it, but when it's coming at you, you can't it. I then stood as I waited for it to come in, I watched as a scout came in, these are very fast helicopters, but they really only have room for four, I had to wonder whom would believe this was a rescue lift. They even came in fast and hot, I had done enough combat lifts to know just how much time I had, it hit the pad and I ran to get in.

The flight sergeant had the door open and I was in my seat as they lifted off, I hooked myself in as they did the swing, I had to wonder just whom had set this up. We then did a roof top inlaid fight, I then knew that they were going to get very close to the trees as soon as they cleared the power line. The pilot and co-pilot work together to make this happen, if you ever saw it, it was like a ballet as they worked together. We got out just past the old houses, I then asked, " Are we passed all the houses yet?"

The flight sergeant then replied, " Just why?"

" I'm going hot."

He nodded his head as I pulled out my gun and loaded it, he then said as I charged it, " Whoa, what in the hell is that?"

" It's and experimental new weapon, I'm not at liberty to discus any more."

He nodded his head and said, " We're going east, when we hit the mountains then we'll head south, but it's a small field so we have to go straight in. We'll hit the LZ as if it's hot, so be ready to jump, have you ever done a combat jump?"

" Son I'm a ranger, I've probably done more then you've flown in this bird."

" I was wondering why they would send a civilian, why are you wearing civvies?"

" Locals, I have to look as normal as possible, this is kind of an invert covert mission."

" Got it, no one can know where we dropped you off." I nodded my head, as he put his hand on his head set, then he said, " Coming up on point A."

Then the entire helicopter made a fast right turn, I looked down to see the ground moving by very fast, if you've never done a combat lift, it's kinda like riding on a roll a coaster. I guess the worst part are seeing all the leaves leaving the tree, the only way this can happen is if the propeller is chopping them. A good combat pilot could do this without thinking, this pilot had to be old, he did it without effort. On the twists and turns you could see the ripple from the blade hitting the water, you would never see this in the movies, it's just to dangerous, but every ranger lives for this time.

He then twirled hid hand around his head and pointed, I knew this was a combat hand signal to tell me the we were turning to the direct he pointed. I then put my fingers on the hook, and my other hand on my backpack, we then did an arc drop, that is the helicopter rises a few feet, then he comes down fast. I knew my time would be in just a few seconds, the back then rocked and I undid my harness, then I felt the ground so I jumped up as he swung the door. I then jumped out and ran, you had to do this so the rear blade didn't get you as they lifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Bella Project**_

Written by Thomas G. Arndt

Into the great outdoors

**Chapter 4**

I had made the decision to just run a little farther then what was normal, I knew I would have to wait for everything to return to normal. I then waited until the sounds returned, it's eerie oh quiet the woods really get, I took out my bug ointment with deer skunk. I then put them both on, I thought about using my camouflage, but then though it would look unusual with my flannel shirt. I then took out my line drawing and threw an azimuth to my first target, I had put everything down for the next three days. I have to say it was like being home, you could hear the familiar sounds of the finch's, the best way to describe it as a bunch of bird with laryngitis.

I moved with a very deliberate actions, on the first day I found what looked to be an old loggers cabin, I had figured I would have to tear the entire thing down and start over. The second day was even worse, I found the remains of what looked like an old town, what it was just a bunch of rotting timber now. When you go out in the woods of Washington you except to get wet, I had been wet now for two days. In the third day I found a bog, there are bogs all over the state, worst of all is that moss generally grow over them. To a rookie it would be very hard to see, I wasn't a rookie, but I had almost forgot what to look for, so what if I went knee deep into it.

I was about to give up and settle on the first house, I had twenty minutes till the helicopter got there, but just off the landing sight I saw a road. I went and used it to see how far it went, I figured I would run for ten minutes, then run back fir ten. I didn't have to run that far, barely around the bend there was an old farm house, it was old but still standing. I ran around the house trying every door, nothing was unlocked, but the disrepair it was in told me that it hadn't been lived in in a long time. I could see that it's water pipes would have to be re-hooked up, and it had a power line going into it, It had a very large tank, it was above ground so I figured it was a propane tank.

I really didn't have time to make a better inspection, I had to run back to the LZ, I got there with only moments before they landed. I then jumped in, this time it was a ranger, these aren't as fast as scouts, and they can carry more people. I saw that there were two Marines in here, I then used what was left of my water to wash my face, I knew I probably stunk to them, and yes the water wouldn't be enough to get rid of the smell. As I knew it would take longer, I had to figure I could get in some proper sleep time, so I leaned back and allowed my eye lids to close.

One of the Marines then shook me and said, " Sir we're coming in for a landing."

I then wiped the sleep out of my eye's and said, " Thanks sergeant, can you tell me if anything has changed?"

He shook his head as he replied, " No sir, even though the command here keeps sending in envoys, I believe it's irritating the captain half to hell."

We then sat down right in the middle of our little compound, I remembered this place when I was a ranger here, it had maybe fifty buildings. Now there were only eight, and five of them were in use, Marine platoons were smaller then Army platoons. If this were an Army company we would use two more buildings easily, but without the other building it meant that we could land danger close to the buildings. Most commanders would lay in their personal flags, but as you know already this is a covert operation, so the captains flags were out of the question.

As we set down I was met by Sally, she came to me and I said, " Sally not to close, I probably smell, I really need a shower."

She then said, " Oh I've probably smelt worse," then her noise wrinkled up as she added, " what in the hell is that smell?"

" Deer skunk, I wanted to leave as little trace as I could, it's what a female deer smells like when they are in heat."

" Well you got me there, I've never smelt anything that bad before, how will you get that out?"

" A good washing with a little cologne, it takes a few days to wear off though."

" Well that explains the captains message, he said that you should take a shower before you report."

I had to smile at her as I nodded my head, as we walked where she kept a good distance, she asked, " Did you find us a place?"

" I did, but I'll give it to you in the meeting, I'm sure the captain has probably called a high level meeting."

" Yeah, in thirty as he heard you chopper coming in, I'm getting use to all this military jargon, do you know what a BFR is?"

" Big fucking rock, why did someone call you that?"

" NO! But if they had I would be on them like white on rice, one of the Marines said if you got in trouble you'd probably use one."

" I see, you know why they call them jar-heads?"

" No why?"

" Because all there heads are shaped like one, and just as empty."

She giggled as she asked, " Do all arm's of the service hate one another?"

" No Sally, it's more like an open rivalry then hatred, I think it helps us work better together, even though the young really don't understand it and there has been a few fights."

Captain Cowley then said, " Sally let the good major alone so he can get a shower, son you have about twenty minutes, can you make it?"

" Sir I'm a ranger, I'll make it if I have to come nude."

" No son, we'll wait upon you, just make it fast."

" Yes sir, I'll try to be there on time."

I then ran into the room and stripped off everything except my boxers, then I got all the stuff I would need, when you go out in the field like I had just done you use special soap when you come in. I had to unwrap my clear yellow bar, must hunters would now this as lye soap, I washed once over with it, then a second time with normal soap. I dried off quickly and did all my normal prep, I figured I could get away with a T-shirt, so I only put on my pants and loafers, it's not normal to wear loafers, but I was seeking speed here. As usual it was raining out so I grabbed a nylon jacket.

I then ran to the command building, I entered as I said, " Excuse the uniform men, I wanted to be here quickly."

The Marine captain nodded his head as the Captain Cowley said, " Good son, come over here and show us what you've found out."

I then went to the map and put my finger on it as I looked at my small note book, I then said, " There's an old logging cabin here, what looks like the remains of an old village here, the entire area other wise was a bust, but as I got to the LZ I saw a road. Barely in the woods over here is an old farm house, it's out of your area, but I think it will do, I only had time to search the out side area, it has a power line going in. The water has to be reattached, and it has a propane tank, most likely empty, I didn't have the time to make away in to see if it has indoor plumbing. Oh and this area we should mark as off limits, there's a bog there, ok everything is mostly wood or grass."

" Very good son, I've heard how thorough your kind can be, do you always take a note book?"

" No sir, but I figured I could use it here as long as I used only military symbols, you would have to be in the modern military to know what I wrote."

" Ok, this is how we'll do this, captain you go in and secure the area, then we'll come in, we'll sit tight as you search the area farther, remember minimal action if possible. Major you'll go in and secure the house proper, once you do this we'll move in, the general has promised me a group of engineers, they can then move in and help us reattach anything that needs to be. Then I promised that we would have a general hook up with the base, you said it was a farm house, did you have time to see if there was a barn?"

" No sir, I only had twenty minutes, most of my time was spent around the house and on movement."

" Ok captain, it'll be your job to find any out buildings, Sally and Major Latemer it'll be your jobs to move in our extra equipment, I guess we can move with lanterns until we have full power."

" Sir if you give me time to get with the engineers we maybe able to get the stuff to make sure we are set with everything."

" Ok Major, this is Captain Johnston, he'll be in charge of all that."

He nodded his head as I nodded my head to him, the captain then said, " Now if there's anything else I guess we can adjourn until later, major go talk to the captain then return."

I then nodded my head to him, then I went outside and said to him, " The house looks as if it hasn't been lived in in about thirty or forty years, I'll need a crow bar to get into the window. I'll only break one for you, then I'll go to the back door to allow you in, then you can make a proper search of the house for facilities. Do you need any other information for equipment?"

He replied, " No sir, I-5 is only over here, we'll use a dozer to make a road, then we can get the pipes in, the admiral has four extra trucks for us, all of them are filled with paraphernalia. I figured he would want us to set this stuff up for him, so one way or another we'll have to set a road. With my entire crew working, we should have you up and running within a day, can you tell me anything about what's going on?"

" No son, it's for certain ears only, very hush hush, can you believe I re-upped for this shit?"

" Well we've done worse, ok we'll be on the move at oh five thirty, there's no telling when we'll be there."

" Take your time, he's a Navy man, he'll probably lift off at eight in the morning, I wonder how he'll move in, ok I better go in and give suggestions."

He laughed as he ran off, I then went back in and went right to the table, I then asked, " Sir how are we going in?"

He came over and asked, " Blackhawk's why?"

" Well sir I would use the mountains to cover the sound, move straight to the mountains, then come out here, then to cover there path have them return sea ward."

" Major we'll have two civilians with us."

" I was thinking of how covert we have to be."

Sally then asked, " Why does civilians matter so much?"

The captain replied, " It's easier to crash in the mountains, we wouldn't want any unwarranted deaths on our hands."

I then said, " Sir there are only four of us, we could use a ranger to get us in."

" Yes son, that's a good idea, I'll put in for one, now for our new information, they were right, our company has just gotten home, they are unpacking as we speak. From what we're getting, they're getting good returns, but as usual they're not sharing enough with us, so all we've gotten is a few stills, here you three can look at what they gave us."

They had sent seventy-two still photos, all were in high grain color, I then asked, " Sir all I count are nine, I thought there were ten of them?"

" Yes, one has a father near by, he's gone to be with him apparently, he returns to go out with the small girl and the two dark haired girls, one of them is a red vampire. The higher ups think she's been hired to keep and eye on the girl."

Sally then said, " They're idiots, she's her mother, see how she's always there, I think this blonde one must be really close, kind of like a best friend, she must be the mother's best friend. Of anyone was the watcher, it would be the little girl with the short black hair."

" Well she has golden eye's, so they only figured that she had to be part of the family, Sally do you think they could have already know about the golden vampires?"

" I think so, and if they did it would only be right if they had at least one on staff, maybe they put her here because they're comfortable with her, I mean look at her boyfriend. He seems so stand offish, even when she's close he's either not there or just in the distance, even though they do seem to be in love, captain if this is a family we may have a problem."

" What would that be Sally?"

" Well family would go to no ends to protect one of their own, we can't know the relationship between the wolves and these people, in away you said they are there for the protect of the little girl. I can see by the photos this maybe true, I don't see the girl werewolf and the small one is rarely there, even though he seems more friendly then the other two."

I then came forward and looked at what she was talking about, I then asked, " Sally how did you get that from just a few pictures?"

" Profiling, I'm not an expert, but I have had to do mine in the day, it would be easier if I could hear them together, so I have to rely on their body language."

I nodded my head as the captain then said, " It really doesn't matter until we're ready to go in anyways. Sally I don't think we'll play cards tonight, I think we'll move as soon as everyone is up. Major Latemer can you make sure we are as supplied as well as possible, we have no idea of how long it will take the engineers to get there."

I then spoke up, " Sir I spoke to captain Johnston, he said because there is a freeway close it should be easy for him to start on his way toward us by oh five thirty. He seems to be a man that knows his business, I do believe he'll be there sooner then we think, he also said he could have us up and running within twenty-four hours."

" That's good news major, I think that's all, you four can go to you barracks if you wish, we leave at oh eight hundred in the morning."

I then got up and walked over to the barracks, Sally then said, " Hey Major Witlock, a Jason, we found a club where we can get drinks, do you want to come with us to the club. Petra and I really like it, but there's a problem with all the guys, we really could use a guard, are you game, you wouldn't have to drink if you don't want to."

I nodded my head as I answered, " I could use a beer, but we really do have to get in early, so lets make it a simple one drink night ok."

Well we had to call for a taxi, we had no transfer elements to take us to the bar, which both girls kept calling a lounge, it seemed to be a quiet night. So I had my beer, I wasn't much of a drinker, not that I couldn't drink a lot, but it just wasn't my thing to get drunk. Sally talked me into a dance, as we had finished they had set me up with another beer, at first I thought I would just allow it to sit, the next thing I knew it was gone. I then danced with Petra, it almost seemed like a plan, well because I had another beer when I got back, this time I was a little more open to the next drink.

We laughed, we danced, we even started to sing, I can tell you this, I'm not a very good singer, so we must have been getting drunk. I have no idea how we got back, or what time it was when we got there, I do seem to remember something about a group hug, then a group shower. I couldn't really remember anything past that, just the next morning walking up with a very groggy head, I can say one thing for sure, when we did wake up both girls had to run into the showers. It was as if there was something wrong, I had to fear that I had taken them both, not that they weren't good looking, but I had never done that to a woman before.

After awhile they both came out, and told us the bathroom was all ours, as the doc and I got into the shower I asked, " Doc were you there when we came back, I mean I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

He then replied, " Oh yes I was, the captain and three Marines brought you in, apparently you were at a bar sing Karaoke."

" Well that wasn't so bad, I was worried I may have done something to the women."

" Well you did help them undress, the captain had the Marines put you in the shower together, oh and I heard the bar wasn't a karaoke bar, so you kind of made the patrons uncomfortable."

" Oh my, I knew I shouldn't have had that second beer."

" This all happened with only two beers?"

" No I kind of remember a fourth, I usually keep myself to one, you know with a mission today and all, but I guess that's ok, I mean I didn't hurt anyone."

" Well you did bite Sally."

" I bit Sally?"

" Yeah, right on the breast, but she was giggling the entire time, I'm not sure major, but I think she kinda likes you."

" Sally? No?"

" Major when she has a question she always asks you, I'm sure the captain or I would be a better resource, but she always goes to you."

I had to wonder why, was she really falling for me, but we were soldiers out in the field, this couldn't happen, it just wasn't right, maybe he could explorer this after their assignment. Did she really like him, she was very attractive, and they were about the same age. He then wrapped up his shower and went and got dressed, he then moved to Sally and looked at her not sure how to broach the subject. She looked at him and smiled as she asked, " Do you need something major?"

He then replied, " The doctor told me I may have done something very wrong to you last night, if you have a redness on one of your breasts that's from me. It appears that I may have bit you last night, I had gone beyond the stage of normal thought, if it creates any sort of embarrassment please excuse me."

Her look then changed as she said, " Major don't worry yourself, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself, but if we have a baby then I'll need your help with it."

I then had to think, did something happen that the good doctor didn't see, had Sally and I had sex, could she be with child, well if she was I was going to do my duty. So I said, " Ok Ma'am, if you're with child I make sure that it's taken care of."

She laughed as she said, " Jeesh major lighten up, a bit won't get me pregnant, now go pack your shit and lets get out of here all right."

I then did as she said, after I was fully packed, I came to her and said, " Sally I know a bit couldn't get you pregnant, but I really don't remember much about last night, I was afraid it may have gone farther."

" Oh it did, you did the French mambo with Petra, then I went for a ride to, then, oh man how can I say this, you, you oh god."

I shook my head as I said, " I owe both of you an apology then, this is not the way I work, I'm truly sorry."

Petra then replied, " You should be, it was God awful, major never allow me to get into a singing contest with you, yeah I think we would definitely loose."

Sally then added, " Dude you really can't sing to save your life."

I then said with maybe to much enthusiasm, " Singing, we were singing, oh I though with French mambo you meant we went to bed."

Petra then said, " Oh no we didn't, but man you can dance, we both took turns, we had the time of out life, you were doing dances we never even heard of, so we just made up titles."

Sally then laughed as she added, " Yeah we both had to have a turn at what we called the French mambo, you know major you probably could have been a dance instructor, if you ever quit your day job look me up."

Then they both laughed, of course I wouldn't admit the horrible truth of that, when I was a young lieutenant, some times I needed extra money, it really isn't as bad for a man as it was for a woman. I keep it in a garage in Texas, but what I needed all that extra money for was still back there, a hunk of metal that my younger brother had wrapped around a telephone pole. It was a 1969 Camero, it had all the bells and whistles, I bought it from a junk yard, I put the Olds 350 in myself, he was my life at that time. We did the project together, it was the hot rod I had always dreamed of, he had just gotten his license, he couldn't wait for me, he died.

We then made for the choppers, the Marines would take our bags in, then as we got on Sally asked, " Jason what were you thinking about?"

I replied, " Oh nothing, it's long passed now."

" Hey Jason what if one of the Marine helicopters should crash?"

" They're expendable, it'll be written off as a training accident."

" Jason that's terrible, does the military care so little for life?"

" A trouper is important to us, all their bodies will be recovered and given a proper burial, but Sally it is our job to give our lives for the citizens of our country."

" But this would be a life for something we don't really have a clue about, and what if they turn out to be ok, what then?"

" Sally that's why the three of us are here, it's our job to try and talk to them, even though I think you would be a far better envoy then the major and I, well really because we're both military."

We then ran to our ranger, as we flew through the air she asked one final question, " I did have to wonder why they didn't just call the United Nations in on this, I mean isn't this they're kind of show?"

She had a really good point there, in my life I had never questioned an order, but now I was seeing the truth in what was wrong with what we were doing. They used the path that I had set out, I mean I hadn't really set the path, that was always up to the pilots, but we did make a B-line to the mountains. Then we traveled the mountains, lastly coming out behind our target, then we made a circle and came in hot, it was now that I had realized I had never unloaded my weapon. In all my life as a soldier I had never made such a mistake. Sally was last at this, she watched the major and captain do it before she did.

We stayed up in the air as we watched the Marines fan out, on one of our circuits I pointed out the engineers cutting through the woods, this was a perfect military operation going off. Then we came in fast, I then took what the captain had left me, it wasn't a crow bar like I asked for, but I read the instructions thoroughly before I packed it. I then moved to one of the side windows, I placed the small package on it, then I pulled the small string, it almost made no noise as the window shattered. I then jumped in and made the entire route of the house, when I felt it was clear I went to the backdoor and unlocked it, Sally then did just as I had done going room from room.

The captain made a gear check and he unloaded his weapon, the major followed suit, then the Marine captain came in and said, " Sir we found the foundation for a building, I believe they meant to make a barn, but never got around to it. We also found what appears to be an out house, but it is in disuse, we don't think it has been used in a very long time."

He nodded his head as he asked, " Is the area secure?"

" No sir, but because of how open the area is, I could never guarantee that."

I then asked, " Is there anyone in the area that you can detect?"

" No sir, in that area we are secure."

Captain Cowley then said, " Then you are re-least captain, remember we need a fly by every day, so you have your orders, and remember to come for your orders once a week."

He nodded his head as the Marines left that had brought in our bags, as he turned he added, " We have determined that the engineers will be here within an hour."

Then he ran to the lift off point, and seconds later the Blackhawk's came in and they were off again, as they made there way to the sea we just began to pick up the sound of diesel engines. I smiled as I said, " Captain Johnston is a man of his word, he said ten hundred hours and by God he's going to make it."

The captain then said, " Ok we have to make sleeping arrangements, then we'll set up our perimeter guard."

I nodded my head as I said, " I think the girls should go in the back bedrooms, that leaves the front ones for us."

Sally then said, " But which are those, I mean are the back bedrooms the farthest away from our target, or is it just the rear of the house?"

The captain then replied, " Well everything relies on them, so I think it would be the farthest from them, but we also have to set up the equipment in one of them."

Major Latemer then asked, " Why one of the bedrooms, I mean why not one of the other rooms, you know like the front room."

He replied, " We have to appear just a normal family to whomever looks in a window, we don't know if they will do that, but we have to make sure we are prepare for all contingencies."

She nodded her head as Sally asked, " And whom is with whom?"

" What," he asked?

" Well we're supposed to be one happy family, so am I supposed to be like married to you and Petra married to Jason?"

" Oh well, we never even thought about that, I guess that'll work."

I then said, " Not that I wouldn't like to be married to Petra, but I think it's better if you are married to one, the other is your sister, and I'm your hired hand."

" Explain yourself major?"

" Well I'm going to be outside a lot, it would be very easy to explain this if I was supposed to be out there, and the next thing I have to do is put out the censors."

He nodded his head as he handed me a bag, I grabbed two more as I made my way to back door, Sally was right there as I turned and said, " Sally stay with the captain, the three of you have to make your story right, as a field hand I really don't have to be there, now I really have to get to work."

She looked at me with a strange look as she turned and went back into the house, I then set out to put up all the censors. Now I have to tell you that three bag really weren't enough, I had to make several trips, on my second entrance I could see the engineers working. I made sure the only safe avenue was the make shift road, I put out the last censor just before lunch, the girls made us sandwiches as the captain and I set up the surveillance room. We had to make sure all the censors came on line, then had to set them through the computer, Sally and Petra had a big hand in this, when it came to the computer Petra really knew her way around.

Of course the engineers put in the power first, then the plumbing, the kitchen wasn't set for the propane, but they could lay a simple line for that. We and they worked feverishly into the night, by morning we were set up. The extras the captain had brought were regular beds, there were only four rooms, so the girls got one, the captain and I got one, the surveillance equipment gt another, then all the communication gear got it's own room. In the kitchen we had two refrigerators, a five burner stove with oven, a microwave, a washing machine, a can opener, and toaster.

I really couldn't believe it, the living room was full of furniture, every room had some kind of furniture in it, it really looked like a home. In the back room was set a washer and drier, which I had to use immediately, you know being out in the field for a few days. I thought the engineers were gone, but the next day they were out digging far in the back yard, and of course we all had to go out and check. Apparently it had a good septic system, but it hadn't been used in a while, so they had to come out and prime it, I guess all our showers and my washing had helped them a little. They actually had to send a man into the system to make sure it was working, of course everyone got to watch this except for me, I had work to do.

I grabbed the five bags I knew I would have to set, I really had to set ten, but a man can only carry so much, I laid my path in a criss cross pattern, I noted everyone as I set them in. Then I returned for the other five, when I got back Sally was sitting there in barely there shorts, she had her shirt tied up just under her breasts. I smiled at her as she asked, " You're not much into this civilian thing are you?" I had to give her a look as she added, " Come on Jason, a green T-shirt with green pants, the only thing that screams civilian is your shirt, I mean your boot could pass for civilian, but they are combat boots are they?"

I replied as I walked out the door, " I've been in the military a long time, so I guess my civilian a tire has fallen by the way side."

" Oh come off it, see the captain and major, they can dress the part, I mean he looks like he's going fishing so I will have to correct him with that one, and Petra looks as if she's just stepped out of Cosmo, but I can work with that. Dude you really have to lighten up, get a little relaxed, hey I had the engineers bring us two twelve packs of Bud, have a can when you get back."

I then smiled at her as she walked with me and said, " See and you have such a pretty smile, can you imagine what you looked like in a real Polo shirt."

" Handsome."

" What?"

" Guys are handsome not pretty, I have a handsome smile."

She giggled as she said, " I haven't been married in awhile, sorry."

" I like your giggle, I can't explain it, but it's nice, a, really nice, oh I'm being to forward, I'm sorry."

" Dude you bit my boob, I think we're beyond that point, besides I kind of like the way you look at me."

I then stopped and said, " I like to look at you, but we're on assignment, we really don't have the time for this, I mean I would like to get to know you though."

" Ok no sex then, lighten up man, we can do our duty and be on assignment, besides I would like to get to know you better to."

" Then it's a date, we'll meet on the front porch with two beers."

She giggle as she said, " Man your easy, you think two beer constitutes a date."

" I've had a lot of dates in my life, like maybe three, I mean I've been out where there's a lot of girls, and I have had sex, but real dates have been far and few."

" Ok then, what are you doing?"

" Oh setting approach censors, it's so we can see anything coming in."

" How many do you have to set?"

" Ten, I'm half done, but it's better you don't know where they are, in fact the only two will be me and Major Latemer, after all she has to set them up for the computer."

" So I really shouldn't be watching you then?"

" No, but I believe one won't hurt, just don't follow me after this one."

" Ok, a I have a funny question?"

" Shoot."

" Which way back to the house?"

I turned and pointed the general direction as I said, " Just past those trees, do you need me to take you."

" She took a few steps then said, " I think I'll just wait for you here, you will be able to find me right?"

I nodded my head and asked, " Are you sure, it can get a little scary by yourself, well unless you've done this about like a million times."

She nodded her head, then I walked off, I set the last four censors and came back to a girl with her gun out moving to everything, I then broke the tree line, she immediately turn to me. I put my hand out as I said, " Sally it's just me."

She ran up to me and wrapped her arm's around me, she then whispered, " You were right I should have had you walk me back." I then kissed her on the forehead, she looked up and added, " For a bad ass soldier your aim is pretty bad."

I then asked, " What?"

" My lips are right here."

Ok I'm a man, and as a man I didn't have to be told twice, I brushed her hair back and our lips met, and if I didn't have a job to do I can say that I would have gone much farther then our simple petting, damn the Army.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had to get a few things going, so I may seem a bit sporadic when you read this, but I think you might like where I'm going, then next chapter won't be as bad.**

_**The Bella Project**_

Written by Thomas G. Arndt

Into the great outdoors

**Chapter 5**

Alice

We had just returned from the jungles of the Amazon when it hit me, it was like a buzzing, it gave me a killer head ache, then it just disappeared, I had to wonder if there was something going on. Now it has returned, my head is killing me, I've retreated to my room, it's worse then when Jacob is around, I've been thinking of leaving and just leaving the family here. Carlisle said that it wasn't fair, that if one of his children were suffering then they would all find a place to go, I couldn't do that to Bella though, for the last four weeks he's all she's been thinking of. Now we're home and she can go see him, I don't know, if I had a father I may have done the same thing, of course she's been drinking since she got here so she can go see him.

I love her as if she were my real sister, maybe I can go with her and treat him as if he was my father, of course I would have to get rid of this killer head ache first. I know why I get sick around Jacob, and he was really nice to try and stay away, I've never had any reason to get close to a wolf before, I have to admit he's not half bad. I just wish my head didn't hurt when he was around, and Bella and Nessie being so close to him really makes it difficult, I wasn't going to use them, but maybe those blood thinners will work.

She then looked at her appearance in the mirror, she knew she didn't look good, she opened the bottle and cut one in half, then she threw it in her mouth and threw her head back. Human drugs never worked on vampires, but Carlisle had told her this may help her a little, and that it would be safe if she lay on her couch, she was glad she decided on the cloth one over the leather one. She then laid her head down, as her head hit the end of it the room started to spin, she could hear a foreign voice yell for Carlisle as she drifted off.

Carlisle

He sat at her bed side, he was feeling for a pulse, he was satisfied that she was still alive, he then turned to a worried Jasper and said, " Jasper she's just sleeping, as you know vampires don't sleep, so you'll have to keep a close eye on her, come and get me if anything changes."

He nodded his head as Carlisle left the room, he stopped out in the hall as he whispered to Edward, " She must have been desperate if she used the medicine, I don't know what's causing this, are you sure that there's nothing out of the ordinary around here, maybe a plant you haven't seen before?"

Edward then whispered back, " I even have the wolves on it, then only thing we could find was a strange human smell, but then it was just gone, do you think we should go farther to see if it's out of our territory?"

" No, even our senses can't go that far, if you can't find it within our scope then you won't find it." Edward nodded his head, Carlisle was curious so he asked, " Where's Emmett?"

He then replied, " He's running the perimeter again just to be safe."

Carlisle then nodded as he asked, " How's Bella taking it?"

" She's not good, she blaming herself for everything that's happened to Alice, even she feels that we should have made a run to Alaska."

" Edward she needs you right now, you should be with her and your daughter, Jasper's in there now, he'll keep a close eye on her."

He nodded his head and was off, Carlisle knew how worried he was for his sister, it was like he could hide how worried he was, he had to think that if she gets any worse they would just do that. After all Kate had told him to just make a run for it, her and her sisters were very good people, it really was to bad what happened to her sister. Caius had no reason to do what he had done, and to the day of the end of his existence he could never forgive him for that, she had only done what she thought was right. In his own way he made his own laws worthless, and the Volturi just another bureaucracy to be thrown down, one day the vampire would have their own Bastille day.

He came into his study as Esme came up to him and said, " Is Alice ok?"

He replied, " She's resting, but ok, I really don't know, I wish I could get a handle on this, this just isn't normal, if I wouldn't have seen how Jacob had on her, I would say she was dying."

" Dying, but she's so young."

" Well it does seem to mimic the effects of a vampire who's just live one to many years, I know that it's just mental, but I have seen the victims once or twice, I really don't like to remember them though."

She smiled at him as she said, " Carlisle you have a good heart, that's why I love you so much, and you gave me the three things I would have never had after that point."

He smiled back as he said, " I never knew how important it was to have children, but don't you look at Bella as your daughter?"

" Edward turned her, I hate the word, but I see her more as a granddaughter, I still love her the same, of course that makes my relationship with Nessie a little strange."

He had to smile at her as he said, " Granddaughter and great granddaughter all in one, but you will always be my love of my life, I do have to say though, the only true turning I did was Emmett."

" What do you mean?"

" Well Edward didn't want it, Rosalie really didn't want it, even though she was happy she got her revenge, well I guess I did two correctly, I mean I did fall in love with you before I turned you. I guess I know Edwards personal relationship with Bells better then he thinks, so he did as I did as I turned my dying love, I may have done better then I had thought."

She then came over and kissed him on the lips and whispered, " I have to say I've had a happy life with you, so what do we do now?"

" We wait, it's all we can do, I pray that it works and it relieves some of the pressure, she maybe out of it for a few days."

" No silly, it's getting late, what do we do now?"

He had to smile at her as he replied, " I guess we could retire to one of our rooms."

" Lets use my room, my lock is better then yours."

Then Carlisle and Esme left the room hand and hand.

London

A man on the lower east side was in bed with a woman, he was sucking on her neck, he had finished his business in more ways then one. He lifted his head as he whispered, " You ended much to early my dear, it's a pity that I must leave, I would so love to play with you farther."

A voice came from the hall, " Father he's all gone, what shall I do."

A raven haired woman then came into the room, she was very well build, it was easy to see this because of the amount of clothes she had on. He then threw the body of the woman on the floor and said, " Come here Sarah, I'll take care of you, what do you think of the new dress I got you?"

She then came over and on her way she grabbed the dress from the back of the chair, she smiled at him and said, " I do love that the old fashions have come back, I do love a good short dress."

The man then moved her old dress off her shoulder and asked, " Did your meal agree with you today?"

" No!" She said with a pouty lip, " I ripped his throat out, I got so over zealous Father, I wish I could learn the control I so need."

" In time my dear, after all you've only been a vampire for thirty years, now would you like daddy to fill you up?"

She nodded her head, he then put out his arm and said, " Be gentle my sweet, I'll need to feed on another tonight, then we must be off to the airport."

She smiled at him as she bit down, he then lifted her up as he put her on his naked body, she moved him so he would be in her, then as she drank she pumped up and down on him. This was their normal ritual every time they fed, he knew what he was in for, there had been something wrong in her turning, but she was his child and could put up with it. As she finished he whispered, " Dear please make sure you clean up after yourself, now we have a long flight in front of us, we have an hour lay over in Boston. So you'll have to eat well there, because Denver has no lay over, then it off to Seattle."

She looked at him and asked, " Why do we have to go to Seattle again?"

" Dear I told you, my good friend Kate has asked me to come to her there, I owe her for what she did for me, we give our support no matter what she asks. Now dear I have to hunt again, will you come with me?"

" Yes Father, I love to watch it when you hunt."

" Remember dear you can't interfere with said hunt?"

" I'm sorry Father, but she was just so beautiful, I really did want to eat her breasts, they looked like chocolate."

" Well dear we have to get rid of these bodies, so lets get dressed."

They both then washed up and got dressed, they moved to the river and threw them both in, she then asked, " Father won't they be found?"

He replied, " Yes dear, remember they were seen fighting, the authorities will figure that he killed her, then took his own life in grief."

" Oh, so now we can just forget about them?"

" Yes dear, it will all be covered by their own turmoil, now dear I see some chocolate, and she appears to be a bad girl."

A lady of the evening was having a bad night, her night was about to get worse, a very beautiful boy walked up to her, an older woman whom had to be his mother was just behind him. At best he was sixteen years old, he drew close and pull out a wade of pounds, to her it didn't matter how old he was, he had the money for her, so she came close and said, " That'll be sixty mate."

He then asked, " Dear can I have a taste first."

She smiled and came closer, he nuzzled her ear, and seconds later him teeth locked on her neck, she only had the strength to allow a small scream escape her mouth. He fed until he was full, then he used his power as he bit his lip and healed her, then he licked up all the remainder of the blood, Sarah came over and whispered, " Why don't they taste like chocolate milk?"

He got up and replied in a whisper, " We have to be off, I can see she was having a bad night, I just made it worse, and I told you love, they're just like us, just the color of their skin is different."

" I like her shoes, do you think her feet are big enough?"

" Just try them on dear, if they fit then your ok."

She then undid her boots, she pulled one on her nude leg, it was a perfect fit, she then did up the side zipper, with that she then did the same with the other boot. She smiled at him and said, " I never had a boot that went over my knee's before, I kind of like them, I'm not sure about the heel though."

She stood straight up, the boot added six inches to her already good height, they had to make her six foot three. He then said in a calm voice, " Remember dear, you're my mother and I'm your son, we are taking a trip to relatives in Washington."

She nodded her head as she said, " The state not the city."

" Yes dear, we have to find out what was so important that she had to have me disturbed in my seclusion in Scotland."

They then went to Heaththrow airport, their plane left at nine at night, with a turnaround hunt in Boston, and a short lay over in Denver they were in Seattle in no time.

Jason

Sally and I were getting along famously, even though we really could do anything, yeah between work sessions we would go out behind the propane tank and make out like young school kids. I was just short of forty and she was just past thirty four, I mean we were old enough to do whatever we wanted, why in the hell were we going around like young school kids. I loved her breasts, they seemed to be just the right size, and she didn't mind if I bit on them, I mean I did have to hide where I bite, it would be unseemly to see bit marks right out in the open.

I remembered see the old Dukes of Hazard, she wasn't a Daisy Duke, but she could really give her a run for her money, Sally was very cute She wears these pony tails that a man could die for, and her cheeks were a natural pink. When I first met her she never smiled, now it seems like she can't help but smile, and her dimples, I believe they could launch a fleet. I'm not saying she's a Helen, oh hell, yes I am, lets face it Sally's a knock out, and she fell for me. She had that girl next door look, the type every boy wants to marry, I just had to continue this after this assignment.

We were behind the propane tank as usual, I had my hand on her breast, I then came close and whispered, " Sally I never thought I would find a girl like you, I just wish it hadn't been on an assignment, I really want to continue this after this." I kissed her on the lips as I continued, " I think I'm ready to take the next step."

She smiled at me as she undid her famous blouse, I gave her a curious look as I asked, " Sally what are you doing?"

She then gave me a curious look as she asked, " I thought you said you want to take this to the next level?"

" I do. What I meant was I want to ask you if you would be so kind and marry me."

She gave him a sad and curious look as she replied, " Jason I love you, but marriage, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

" But Honey I thought you loved me?"

" I do, I do, it's just I really don't think I'm ready for marriage after my last experience, maybe over time I may want to do that, but Jason I really love what we have."

" I was to fast wasn't I, I always seem to mess these things up, I'll understand if you hate me now."

" What? I do not hate you, Jason it's me not you, if I was a sane woman I would have said yes, but I am ready to take it to the next level as I see it."

She then undid her short shorts, she took my hand and put it in on the inside, she came close and whispered, " We can do it as long as you brought protection."

Protection. Oh hell. I did have protection, but it was in my bag, damn. I had to smile at her as I admitted, " Ah yeah, I a did bring some, well except for one thing. Well it's kinda in my bag."

She smiled at me and whispered to my ear, " We probably don't have enough time anyways, you can do me when you get back, I'll be waiting on pins and needles."

I kissed her deeply and said, " I wish I didn't have to do this today, I could really blow off some steam."

I then put my hand in her blouse and even kissed her more deeply, she then said, " To hell with the condom, I want you now."

She had just pulled her shorts off her hips when someone cleared their voice, we both looked up to see Petra, she then whispered, " The captain is looking for you Jason, I think he's mad, were you supposed to come to an evaluation meeting about fifteen minutes ago."

I then said in a loud voice, " Oh shit!"

I then ran to the building thinking to myself, I love the Army, I love the Army, and yes I was having a very hard time with that situation right then and there. I burst right though the door as I saw him and said, " I'm sorry sir I lost track of time, I won't allow that to happen again, ok what did they send to you."

He chuckled as he said, " I can see why you were distracted, next time major you might want to check for her lipstick, you may want to wash your face son."

I went straight to the sink and washed it, then Sally came in even I could see she was a little disheveled, she was trying to straighten out her hair as she asked, " Petra said you have something for us?"

The captain then held his hand out, as he replied, " Yes, the fellows in R and D have developed these, they said the ear controls were able to be developed into a head band device, but they say you should put these on then remove the ear devices."

He then handed her and I what looked like one of those ear phone head bands, I was careful to put it on, then remove my ear piece, I then asked, " Sir there isn't an ear piece?"

" Yes, they said the ear piece on the other was more for show then use, the British help in this new design, they have a unit of Royal Marines equipped with them. Now for you, your assignment has been changed for today, they developed this new piece of technology, they want you to get as close as you feel comfortable to the house. They sent full instruction in how to deploy it, you'll have to read it on the fly, they want it installed ASAP."

I hated when a plan got changed, but I was Army and I was use to it, I then took the bag and opened it, it was a plastic thing, it looked as if it really couldn't take a beating. I then looked up and said, " Sir this won't take the trek, how am I to get it there without noise with it in one piece, this could take me all night, maybe even just over forty-eight hours."

" Their orders were very specific, they want it installed as quickly as possible, so I feel the time is up to your discretion."

I nodded my head and turned to Sally and said, " I'll be back as soon as possible."

She put her head to my forehead and whispered, " Take your time, no slip ups, I want you here in one piece alright." Then she slipped closer to my ear and whispered, " You do know I love you, and if you go and get yourself killed I'll kill you." I then reached for her chin, then I gave her a light kiss, and she added in a whispered, " You can do better then that major."

And of course I deepened our kiss, then I pull back and said, " I have to go, I can't start something I can't finish."

She nodded her head, then I burst out the door, as I moved I then put some deer musk in my hands, then bug juice, I wiped it on every exposed part of my body. Then I pulled out the instructions and started to read, it was difficult to do and watch as I got close to our boarder, with feet left I started to pull low branches and grass up. I tucked it here and there, I then went to bush, I knew I had just so much time, I didn't need a map or compass, I had memorize everything I could in the area.

After awhile I had to go to my stomach, I was in a hurry, but I knew the next part would take me forever, I then put the package on my back as I went to the low crawl. I knew I could be in this position for a day, so I made the best of it, in this position the forward movement would be painfully slow, it was meant for stealth and silence, but I was using it to protect a device. As I moved I had to always make sure I replaced my camouflage, it was a common thing not always used by normal troops, not that they weren't taught it, they just never had the need for it.

After about seven hours like this I got up for the sixth time to see where I was, you always used a tree or a bush to do this, I could see I was near the bog on their property. At first I thought about going around, then I felt safe enough to cut across, so I slowly crawled into the bog, them I swam across, even swimming like this is a slow process. I crawled up the bank, then something happened, now I can explain it to you, but you never know how scary it is until you experience it for yourself, the noise died out. I made it to a bush then I saw them, it was one of those wolves they told us about, seconds later it was joined by a smaller one, I couldn't believe my eye's, these things were huge.

The first one was a light gray one, the second was a gray but had enough colors that I wouldn't really call it gray, then came the giant of them all, he was red, and had to stand the height of a man. His head snapped back and forth, the two of them had their heads bowed, I could see he was an alpha, his nose went up as if he was sniffing the air, then he snapped a growl at them. The medium size one was gone, then his head came down and he seemed to whimper to the smaller one, then it did something weird, it backed up to the big wolf. Was he going to mount her, oh that's all I needed was to watch a wolf porn show, yes I really didn't need to be here, and what if they turned into their human shapes while they did this.

Then she, I figured it was a she bit him on the nose, then after he howled they were off, I had to wonder if I had just seen a werewolf mating ritual. I then went back down to the ground and continued on my mission, it would take me the rest of the day, I would put it up in bushed. One thing I hadn't thought of was, was it water proof, I was lucky that I hadn't damaged it, I put it up, at first it made weird sounds, I looked in the instructions. It did have a whisper mode, so I then turned it on, and it got silent, it sat on thin metal stilt legs, so I also pushed it into the ground as close as I could, it was night fall before I left.

Jacob

I hadn't really been here for but an hour before both Leah and Seth wanted me to go out running with them, Seth had grown, he was now six foot two, yeah I was still taller him. Well I also had to get out of the house, having a pregnant sister is a pain, I did take time first to go fishing with Charlie and my Dad, we actually caught some fish. I think they just go fishing so they can drink beer, I was a year old and finally able to drink with them, not that it mattered, Sam told me to go ahead because wolves can't get drunk. It has something to do with us being in flux and the alcohol just being soaked off, I wanted him to come, but he had a prior engagement, so I drank my first beer that day.

I made it a point that we would only run the Cullen's property, we got to their front door, as usual Edward met me and said, " Carlisle said you can run the back nine, but watch out for the bog, Bella is taking Nessie out later Jake if you want to go?"

I nodded my head, I knew he already knew my thought's, he smiled at me and said, " Alice has woken up, she's a little out there still, but the pain in her head has lessened, she felt she can go with you guys, Jasper asked me to ask you to keep an eye on her."

I then thought, _shouldn't she really stay home, I mean I wouldn't want her to faint on me._

He looked at me as he replied, " I heard you, but it was strange, it was almost a whispering noise behind what you said, Carlisle said it was ok as long as I kept connected, what is that whispering noise. Oh well, I then said Bella will be there and he laughed, you know ever since we developed that special connection, so he then said, I was just thinking out loud."

I had to laugh at this, he did his Edward kind of chuckle, then I nodded my head and was off, as we got a little way, Seth yelled, _Race you to the rig!_

His sister then said, _No damn way, you can't beat me._

I then thought,_ Hold up will you, dammit I'm the alpha here, get the hell back here!_

Seth then said, _Jake I think I got her this time, I can do it._

Leah then said, _No way in hell little brother, there isn't a wolf that can beat me._

I then said in as commanding of a voice I could, _I said stop dammit, damn where in the hell did you two get off to._

" _Jeesh give you a little power and it goes to you head."_

Seth then said, _Jake can you see me, I'm right over here."_

I then turned my head and caught Leah, I had to admit she was very sticking as a wolf, I then came in and looked at them as I said, _Hey I chose this area so I could talk to Edward later, now we have to be nice to them here, I know that you feel you have rain over this property, but remember we are guest. Leah Seth would you do this to your mothers property, now . . . wait do you smell that?"_

The other two sniffed the air, and Leah said, _Yeah what is that?_

Seth replied, _An old female deer in heat, that other smell I have no idea of what that is, she probably ate something the humans left out, I don't know about you but I would rather have a buck._

_Hey aren't we just out here to run?_

I then replied, _Yeah Leah, Seth go ahead, I need to talk to your sister._

He nodded his head and was off, then I turned my head to her and scolded her, _I know you have something against Sam, but Leah we're a pack without a territory, if your on his territory you do as he says, the next time I hear you disobey him, I'll correct you right in front of him, do I make myself clear._

She then replied as she backed into me, _What are you going to do, whip my rosy red bottom, I bet you'd get off on that._

_Leah! Oh hell, just catch up to your brother._

_Race you._

_Your on._

Then I ran after her without a pray in hell of catching her, but it was fun anyways, of all the wolves I felt more for her then any other one, I did have my one small problem, as in being imprinted on Nessie.

Jason

As I approached the house I could see the line of dawn, I came up the back porch and thought I would just skip a shower, but then I thought, no I really couldn't do that to the girls. I then made my way to the refrigerator and got a juice box, I hated these things, not the juice, the boxes, it was hard as hell to stab the box with the straw. I went to the stairs, then I thought I would just tell Sally I was home, then I thought about the hour. Yeah that was a bright idea, wake her up in the middle of the night, a strange man that really smelt bad, you really don't have to do this in the wild, and I would never do it in the desert, but I liked to be thorough.

So I turned back to the steps and then saw a dark hump on the couch, I moved closer, as I squinted my eye's I realized the long brown hair coming out, I then came close and made sure it was really her. Her head then turned and her nose was all wrinkled up as she asked, " Is that you?"

I nodded my head as I replied, " It's so no animal can catch my scent, I know it smells bad, but a human scent is strong."

She smiled at me and said, " You can join me, smell and all."

I had to shake my head as I said, " It wouldn't be fair to the rest in the house, I'll just pop into the shower really quick, then I'll join you on the couch."

She got up and kissed me, she then drew back and said, " I'm almost getting use to it, make it fast, I really want to start where we left off."

Ok I don't have to tell you, I took the stairs two steps at a time, I ran into the room and retrieved a pair of underwear, then from the other bed came, " Major is that you?"

I then replied, " Yes sir, I just got back, I'm going to take a shower so I don't stink you out."

" Good idea," his head went down, and as I made it to the door he added, " Oh Sally is on the couch, you might want to tell her your home."

" Already did sir, I think I might just stay down there with her if it's ok?"

" You're two consenting adults, I don't care what you do, will you be ready for a debrief in the morning?"

" No sir, I believe we might want to wait till later, maybe eleven."

" Ok sounds good to me, now for Gods sake don't let her keep you up all morning, good night major."

" Good night sir."

I then ran down the stairs, this time I took three steps at a time, I was stripped and in the shower in just mere moments, I soaped up with the lye first. I then rinsed off. Then I soaped up with normal soap, I was fully soaped when a voice came, " Can I join you?"

Yeah I was beginning to really enjoy her voice as I answered, " Yes Sally."

She then stepped into the shower as I rinsed off the soap, she was fully nude, of course what had I expected when she asked if she could join me. I drew her close as her body glistened with the splashing water, I then kissed her deeply, she then returned the favor. I then said in a low whisper, " I don't have a condom Sally."

She then reached out and said in a whisper, " I use to be a girl scout."

Then she pulled out a pack of condoms, I pulled her close and said again in a whisper, " Baby your the greatest."

She then took one out and we had fun putting it on together, and yes I took her right there, I also took her on the couch, the dinning room table, the toilet seat, and any where else we could think of. Did I get much sleep, well no, was I ready for my meeting, I'm a ranger I'm always ready, and yes I then went to her room until we finished the box.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Bella Project**_

Written by Thomas G. Arndt

Where even wolves fear to tread

**Chapter 6**

I was really liking Sally, but I had a job to do, I probably should tell you of the thing I planted. It was gray, not a like battleship gray, more of a charcoal gray, it had a blue blinking light which I covered with mud. The top had a ring that kind of looked like a space station, all be it a very small space station, it was about a foot across. I had to connect wires to the legs, so I figured they acted as an antenna, I did my best to hide it, it was in a bush beside a tree. Of course I gave the exact grid cordage on the map, the next day I received a message from the admiral. It read; Major Witlock; We except a good return from you, but this far beyond the call of duty, no one hear expected you to get the device that cross, keep up the good work. The Admiral and his staff.

He signed it also, but I figured that you wouldn't want to see that. Sally read the note over my shoulder, she said, " It's about time they recognize how bad ass you are."

I smiled at her as Major Latemer said, " Sally you saw the chest full of ribbons, he's a bad ass ten fold, and all those ribbons prove it."

I then asked, " Captain what's next on our agenda, I mean what are we to do next, I'm sure they don't want us sitting around here on our asses."

He replied, " Your right my boy, but all they told me, was that we watch and observe, I'm sure they didn't mean what you did the other day. So let me think, I guess you could get as close as you feel comfortable, but make it for now so that you can be back by night fall. They may have a new mission for you, as far as I can tell were at the information stage." He turned and walked to the kitchen, then he added, " Maybe you can give the girls a training schedule, they may have to go with you, it would be good if they were up to par with you."

I had to chuckle as I said, " Captain that will never happen."

Sally instantly looked angry as the captain asked, " Are you doubting our other half major?"

" No sir, Sally could give any of them a run for their money, but I've been doing this for twenty-two years. But I do believe you are right though, I have an old friend on base, he could run them through their courses. He's no longer in the rangers, I believe he turned in his arc for the simple two words, Special Forces. I have no idea what he's doing here, I think he's made the rank of Lieutenant Coronal, if he wants to talk to me tell him I'll be here after twenty- one hundred hours."

He then nodded his head and said, " I'll talk to the general so I can get permission to use him."

I then went to the door as I added, " We won't be using him as much as we will be using his men."

I then was out the door, I used these words because it dawned on me, if he was a Lieutenant Coronal, then he probably had control of a battalion, besides it would be better if we didn't know him. Since this wasn't deep cover I figured I wouldn't need my juices this time, I had to wonder just what we were doing out here if they didn't have a plan. I mean I had been in the Army for a long time, I knew they had a plan, but as usual they wouldn't tell us until the very last minute, I'm sure it's to prevent leaks. What leaks, I mean there are only four of us, I had to wonder what the good doctor was doing right now, after all he is the authority on these things.

I had decided to make a full circuit about the place, you know kind of like a patrol, except I would have to change it every day. I also made it a point to check our detectors, we had a lot of them, and I figured it would take any extra time I may have. This was like the time I went home on leave, I really had nothing to do, so I work the whole two weeks I was there. I've been home since then, but I always made it a point to do it with a trip in mind, I've been to both Disney's, the Grand Canyon more then once, and Gettysburg and Antietam battlefields. Yeah, you guessed it, I had no girl to share it with either, well maybe I could revisit them with Sally.

I made my way in just before nine in the evening, as soon as I saw the jeep I knew John was there, I made my way to the back door, I then came into the kitchen and saw him. He smiled at me and asked, " You old war dog, how the hell are you doing?"

I came over and grabbed his hand in a tight hold and replied, " Fine John, how the hell is it hanging?"

" Well Mary seems to like them, hey how's your front holding up?"

" None as of yet, well a new one is on the horizon." I then searched and saw Sally, I then put out my hand and said, " John this is Sally, we're really getting along well, I think I'm going to ask her if she might like to go out after this. But for now you have to help me out, the girls are supposed to be helping me out, can you get a couple of NCO's and bring them up to speed."

She then came up to me and took my hand, he smiled at her as he replied, " Mary will be glad to hear it, she so worries about you you know. Ok I can do that, I'll put a sergeant on it, I'll tell him to use a corporeal also, yeah that will work. Jason can you tell me what's going on, I mean they have my men on alert all the time, and they won't really tell me what's going on."

" Well John I really can't tell you anything, it's all hush hush, so how did you figure I was involved?"

" Jason you've been involved with a lot of things, the general told me I had to come out and talk to you, well one and one don't equal three you know."

I had to laugh, but then I had to ask, " John I thought you moved to Special Forces, if your on alert, then we have other then rangers here, and it's you unit on reserve for us?"

" Yeah Jason, the second ranger battalion has moved out, they have a new base, we only have some of my special units here."

" Well I read that the ninth had moved, well not moved as much as got themselves disbanded, I had to wonder what they would do without old reliable."

He then had to chuckle as he said, " I had to wonder that to, I mean the first and the fourth are still there, I guess one and two were good enough for them."

I slapped him on the back as Sally asked, " Do you two want a beer?" I looked at her as she added, " I went to the local convenience store when I heard you had an old friend coming."

He then said, " Jason you have to marry this one, she really knows a way to a mans heart, Sally is it, yes I would love a beer."

I then smiled at her as I said, " Me to Babe, hey what did you three do today while I was gone?"

She then brought three cans of Bud as she replied, " Nothing much, the captain had us go around the place, the way he put it, you to make like you live here. I then went out and pulled all the weeds on the other side of the propane tank, oh and saw if I could put a blanket there."

I had to smile at her as John asked, " Blanket?"

I replied as I grabbed his arm, " Our get away place, you know, from plying eye's."

He then said, " Sally do you know this is the most prepared guy to have sex that I ever met, he keeps a box of like one hundred condoms in his ready bag, it's to bad he almost never uses them. Well up until now I guess." I had to laugh as Sally giggled, he then asked the simple question of, " What?"

I cracked open my beer as I replied, " The other night I wasn't prepared, I knew I really want it, but I had left my box in my ready bag, but Sally was a real trooper, she produced a normal box of them."

" Damn Jason, you really have to marry this girl, she has to be a keeper. Hey did you check the date on those things?"

I had to chuckle again as I replied, " John you know me, I always check my equipment, and yes they had to be replaced, I got a new box at the commissary."

Sally then asked, " Commissary?"

" You could call it the G. I.'s everything store, if you can't find it there, then it isn't to be found, hey Sally what do you think?"

" About what?"

" Do you want to date me after this?"

" Oh, well I thought a made that obvious, you know Jason I don't give it up to any body."

" I'm sorry Babe, I some times get confused with what women say to me, even if it's body language, I'll-"

Major Latemer then ran in saying in a hurried voice, " Jason we have a blip, and it's moving fast, I think it's one of them."

I then jumped to my feet and ran into the equipment room, the captain was watching one of the computer screens, I then asked, " How close is it going to come?"

He turned his head and replied, " About two hundred yards."

" Should I go out just in case?"

" No, a who's that?"

We all turned our head to see my friend, I then replied, " Oh that's Lieutenant Coronal Allensby, he's my friend I told you about, he'll be handling the training of the girls."

" I don't like surprises, who let him in without telling me?"

Sally then replied, " I did captain, I'm sorry, I'll make sure I don't do it again."

I then said, " Coronal Allensby may I introduce you to full bird Captain Cowley, captain this is lieutenant Coronal Allensby."

He then got up and took his hand as he said, " Petra get on the screen, Coronal Allensby it's nice to meet you, I figured I would join them, I need a little refresher myself."

He took his hand and said, " It will be my pleasure to one of our Navy brethren, sir am I to assume that you are tracking something?"

" Yes Coronal, it is part of this top secret assignment, and I'm sure the major has told you that I can't tell you anymore."

Petra then said, " Sir it's reached ninety, but it has gone past three of our camera censors, I'm down loading the information right now, in a few minutes we'll see if we got anything."

I then said, " John if it clears our area then you'll have to leave, if not we might have a fight on our hands."

He then asked, " Do we have an enemy in our own backyard?"

" We can't be sure, that's why we set up this base to watch them, we don't even know if we need your men."

" But what if they're just normal Americans, I mean they don't mean to take them out do they?"

" Captain, can I speak in general terms to him?"

He looked at me as he replied, " Coronal they're aren't normal Americans, anything else I would have to get permission to tell you, in fact I may have already told you to much."

He then returned to his monitor, as he did this Petra said, " I think it's turning to the west, we maybe out of the woods, Captain how are we going to report this?"

" Major I think you need to get out there and see if anything specific made it turn."

I then jumped up and drew out my weapon, immediately my friend said, " Whoa that's a piece, what is it a Desert Eagle?"

As I ran out of the room the Captain said, " Coronal I think you need to leave, keep to the crowded road, we wouldn't want them to have any reason to try and stop you."

I was in the woods tracking toward the place where it turned, as I grew close to the area I could see what made it change direction, it was right where the engineers broke through the woods. The earth was fresh, so I searched for foot prints, there were none to find, in fact I really couldn't see much, it was my friends jeep going by which illuminated the road. I then ran back to the house, as I entered I went straight to the captain and said, " Nothing sir, but it was dark, it may have been that whomever was there saw the new road."

He then asked, " Is that where the mark led you to?"

" Yes sir, exactly where the engineers broke through the woods."

" Well that may explain why it turned, but we need to get more, here the group has given us special equipment for this."

We then moved to three boxes, I recognized the owl eye's, the rest I wasn't sure about, I nodded my head and said, " I should take one of the girls with me."

He looked at the two and said, " This goes against everything I've been taught, but Sally you're FBI, go with him and use some of that FBI mojo you guys use, this is work so no fooling around."

I then helped her on with her own owl eye's, then we made it out of the house, she carried the small case, I carried the large one, as soon as we got away from the lights I showed her how to turn on her eye's. Then we made it to our target, she was surprised that we could read instructions with these things on, she basically set it all up, I kept perimeter security so she could do her work. We ended up going about fifty feet into the woods before we could find anything, then all we found was a very small piece of clothe. We then went the other direction, after a few minutes we found several pieces of clothe, but in all we did we found no foot prints.

As we walked back she whispered, " Jason what kind of human could move and leave no foot prints?"

I then whispered back, " Remember Sally we're calling them things, we can't even be sure that they are human."

She nodded her head as we carried everything back to the house, as we entered the Captain made it to us and asked, " Well what did you find?"

I replied, " Not much sir, I'll let Sally show you what little we could find."

She then said, " Only material fragments, sir we couldn't even find foot prints, I don't know any living thing that doesn't leave foot prints." She then pulled out the several plastic bags she had collected, he then took one and opened it, Sally put her hand on his arm and said, " Sir we don't want to contaminate the evidence."

He then resealed the bag as he said, " Good thinking Fields, I'll just seal it in a bag to the lab."

He then pulled out a large manila envelope and place it all in there, she then said, " Captain I think the fragments were coming down one of the trees, if the major takes me out tomorrow I believe I might be able to find more fragments."

He nodded his head and said, " Major take her out and see what you can find, give her all the help you can, make sure you aren't seen though."

I then replied, " Yes sir, we'll come the entire area as best as we can, I'm not sure we'll have much time though, the good Coronal will probably want to get her training started."

He then said, " Ok then, at first light the two of you go out, be back here by eight, I hope that gives you enough time."

Sally then said, " But you won't get enough time to drink your beer."

I smiled at her as I said, " I can drink one, it'll help me sleep."

She then smiled at me as she kissed me, the other two looked at her so she asked, " What?" It was quiet for a few moments then she added, " It's not like you two don't know that we're doing it."

I had to chuckle,not at her, it was at what she had said, man I really think I'm falling for this girl, I then put my arm around her waist and said, " Sir I think we should go to sleep."

He replied, " Yes, yes son, major we need the two of you out there at first light."

I nodded my head and said, " We'll use the living room sir."

Then we ran to my room, I then dug through my travel bag, she was right there with me, she then asked, " What are you looking for?"

At that very moment I found it, I then replied, " These." I then threw her my box of condoms and added, " I only think we'll need one tonight."

She looked at it and asked, " What in this box with the gold writing?"

" Open it and see."

She then did and her eye's got big, then she asked, " Is there really one hundred in here?"

" Well that's what the box says, I've never taken the time to count them."

She giggled as she took out one, she then asked, " So these would be U. S. Army issue condoms."

" I guess, they have some they hand out on leave, but I'm an officer so I have to buy mine."

She then came to me as she whispered, " Thank you for thinking of me."

I nodded my head as a said, " Well except for that uncomfortable coach."

" We could use one of our beds."

I had to smile at her as I reminded her, " We have roommates."

" Oh yeah, I guess a show is definitely out, well not that I would ever give one to anyone, well except for you of course."

" And I loved what I saw, hey how did you know they or it was coming down the tree?"

" A broken branch, I mean they could have been climbing which make more sense, back on the soft dirt they should have left some kind of trail, it's all that makes sense."

I then took her by her hand and we walked back down stairs, I then whispered, " I'm sorry I can't do to you like I did the other night, but we really do have to get to sleep."

She smiled and said, " I've never had anyone do that to me before."

" I thought you had a kid."

" Two . . ."

It seemed she was going to say more, then I thought of my mistake, so I put my arm around her shoulder's as I whispered, " I'm sorry Sally, I forgot, can you forgive me for being such a dolt?"

She smiled at me as she whispered, " I really love Andrew, but when he was done that was it, I never had anyone do me twice, let alone ten times."

" Really, wow I thought that's how all guys did it, I mean if you love the lady you do it do her as much as she's willing to take you."

" But you even did more, most guys do the fore play, but after the act they just want to leave, I kind of got use to it, you played with me as much as I wanted to be played with. In fact I really liked it, I could really go some more for that."

I then kissed her and whispered low, " We really need our sleep, but I'm game if you are?"

She giggled as she nodded her head and whispered, " I feel like a school girl again."

" Does that feel good?"

" Are you kidding me, it's the best feeling in the world, and Jason do you know how long I just wanted to feel like a woman, I mean Wham Bam thank you Ma'am makes you feel like a piece of meat."

We were at the couch and I then leaned down and whispered, " I've never done that to a woman, I think it cheapens the act."

" Jason why aren't you married?"

" Never found the right woman, it's not like I was really looking though, hey come here."

She smiled at me as I took her chin and kissed her deeply, she then undid her blouse, I helped her with her shorts, I then asked, " Where did you get so many short shorts?"

She replied, " I buy jean shorts the cut off the legs they have, I like them, it feels like you're wearing nothing, it's like when Petra wears her sweats, she doesn't have to wear any underwear, well you know the rest."

" Petra doesn't wear underwear?"

" Jason!"

" Sorry Babe, you shouldn't have put the thought there, I'll try better, like I said I'm kind of new at this."

" She only doesn't wear them when she's wearing her sweats."

" Shut up, I only want to think of you."

" If I kept talking about her, would you think about her?"

" Babe I would like to say no, but probably not, please Honey I really want to think about you right now, now let me get started."

I then started to kiss her, I then moved to her breast as she added, " Well except in bed, well we both do that, I guess in a way we're the same there."

I moved to her other breast as I asked, " What do you mean?"

I think I probably shouldn't have asked that one, because she replied, " Oh, we both sleep in the buff."

Ok I was fully ready, but I had to drive out the thought of Petra fully nude, Sally smile as she applied the condom, I then made my way around her breast as she made sure I was in her. She then asked, " Is that for me?"

What was I going to do, tell her the truth, of course I lied, " Yes Babe." Then I started to pump on her, she joined in time and we used our time well, and we did as we had said. Of course it didn't really end there, I mean we kissed and sucked on each other, lets just say it wasn't normal petting, and yes I could have used another condom. But enough of my sex life, oh and maybe I should tell you that I was as nude as she was, when we went upstairs I retrieved my poncho liner. If you've never slept with a poncho liner you're missing something great, it's designed to keep you warm in your poncho. But it also breathes like a good blanket, plus when you get into it, it's kind of like when you first put on a jacket, in it's own way it has a sexual way to it.

The next morning we rose just before the sun, She put on these tight jeans with narrow legs, I'm not really into them, but on her they made her look sexy, I had told her that it maybe wet. So she ware a yellow rain jacket, Washington had surprised me, I mean they don't say it rains three hundred sixty four day a year and the other day it snows for nothing. But as I made my way I knew she might do something like that, so I got my green rain jacket, all I put on was my flannel shirt, after all what's a little water, plus we weren't really going that far.

We then made our way to the tree, I put myself up against the tree so she could just climb up me, then I moved out so I could watch the area more carefully. She then stopped at a certain height, then she came back down very carefully, as she made it to the bottom tree branch, I moved close so she could just drop into my arm's. Then I allowed her to go to her feet, then the woods went silent, I pulled her into the bushes, she then whispered to me, " What's wrong?"

I whispered back, " All the animals just went quiet, it could be nothing but we must remain silent."

As we sat and waited a white flash went by us, I knew it wasn't just me, even Sally saw it, we watched as it reached the road and seemed to jump over it, we watched it hit a tree and use it to get down. It was a very beautiful young dark haired girl, her hair was very long, and her dress was of the modern style, she stopped at the bottom of the tree and seemed to smell the air. She then turned and ran off, I had to wonder if she saw us or if all she did was smell us, I waited for a few minutes. Then Sally leaned in and whispered, " I think she's gone Jason, I think we should make a B-line straight to the house."

I looked at her as I saw she had out her gun just like I did, I then replied in a whisper, " I think you're right Sally, I'll take the rear, but we'll both take the road just in case, we want to seem normal here."

She nodded her head as she added, " Guns away got the catches left open just in case."

I smiled at her as I did as she said, then I put my hand around her waist as I said in a normal voice, " I tell you Sally I heard something over hear."

She smiled at me as she replied, " Jason you must be hearing things." Then we walked out of the bush, she put her arm around my waist, then she added, " See I told you it was nothing."

" Just the same lets use the new road getting home, it could have been a bear."

Then we walked straight done the road, we wait until we got to the house, the other two were standing on the porch, I whispered, " You might want to run, but stay calm, we can debrief them inside the house."

We slowly walked to them, they watched all around us, I had to wonder if we were being followed, we made it to the house as the captain said, " The blip moved off, we watched the whole thing on the screens, your actions made us think there were more."

As we were getting close I answered, " We were just being careful, I think we should go inside to debrief."

He nodded his head, we then walked to the kitchen as the captain said, " Petra get on the screens, we don't want to be surprised."

Sally then said, " Captain Cowley I don't think she's going to attack us, Petra she was wearing a taffeta dress, she's probably pissed she tore it."

Petra then nodded her head as I asked, " How did you know she tore it?"

She held up a clear plastic bag, it had in it clear light blue material, with it was a dark blue piece, it had little flowers all over it, she then said, " The material seems to be satin with the taffeta I would say very expensive, it would take me like a month to afford a dress like that."

I then added, " She did kind of look like a short super model, did you see how pale her skin was, you could say she almost looked dead, and her dark hair, Sally would you say that it was almost perfect."

" I didn't see any of that, my eye's were drawn to her black eye's, I mean there was so little color if any, I thought I was looking into the eye's of death itself."

The captain then said, " Petra was looking at all the photos we got, she noticed it first, it seems they all have that problem right now, I'm sending a this effect, with all you stuff that you've found."

I nodded my head as I said, " Just in case have the coronal's men take you on post to a training area, it will probably be safer until we know more, how far to you want me to go in today?"

" Oh, I got this." He then pulled out a piece of paper, then he said, " They want you to make a deep sweep, it say a level eighty-six level."

" You're kidding."

" No, that's what it says."

" Shit, that will be really good."

" What does a level eighty-six sweep mean."

" Oh a sweep is simple enough, but level eighty-six means to get rid of any option if needed, as in kill, captain if they are Americans I don't think that's wise, but I'm a soldier, so I'll follow my instructions."

Sally then laughed, the captain then asked, " Sally this is serious, what's so funny?"

She then replied, " Us, I mean Jason and I, we were so worried about looking normal we forgot one thing, Jason Honey, we forgot our ear pieces."

I then move my hand up to mine, then I got a little curious as I said, " We both have ours, we didn't forget them."

" That's just it Babe, we look like two phone operators, how normal is that?"

I had to chuckle as I replied, " Not very, I guess it's good that she ran."

The captain then said, " That was a terrible mistake, it could have compromised us all, well major I think you know your orders, and I think we'll just move to the west to train, I don't want to be far from the house."

I nodded my head and got ready for my mission, as usual I put on old jeans, well I already had them on, and my flannel shirt, so really all I had to change was my shoes. I put on my boots and grabbed my two bottles of juice, I then ran to the edge of the woods, as I entered I started to break up my out line, I put my juice on and moved as close to the house as I could in twelve and a half hours. I was afraid that they may send out a search party, maybe as bad as a search and destroy party, I knew I could take care of myself, my worries stemmed more toward the girls.

The day was very uneventful, I had to wonder what kind of people these people were, they either had no worried about us, or they had no concerns about us being so close. I got home as I heard the Jeep driving away, as I entered the room the girls were laying on the chairs, I could see that they were so tired that they still wore the paint. I moved to the kitchen as the captain was drinking a beer, his head came up as he looked at me, I then asked, " Did the NCO's kick all of your asses?"

He then replied with a question, " Did you have to go through all of this?"

" Yes, except mine started in basic, moved to advanced individual training, and then on to ranger school, all this happened after West Pointe."

" Damn major, that's like doing this four times over again."

" Yeah, and every two years you have to be retrained all over again. It's not as hard, first they find out what you forgot then you enter training."

I then moved to the refrigerator and got myself a beer, I rolled it across my forehead as he asked, " Well did you find anything?"

" No it's clear, I was sure I would encounter something sir, do you think that they might not even care about us being here?"

" Maybe not, I got a report about resent things that have happened, five years ago the vampires moved in, they were seven then." He then moved to a file and opened it, then as he looked at it he continued, " The daughter of the local police chief took an interest in the only single male vampire, the report isn't complete as the daughter is the police chiefs daughter. We do know five on the seven were in school as students, three graduated the first year, then with the daughter the other two graduated."

Sally then came in and said, " Maybe we can talk to their teachers, I mean what good is my FBI credentials if not to ask questions, did the daughter have any other friends?"

He looked at the papers, then he replied, " Yes, she seems to have been popular, I see at least seven names here, in fact they all seemed to be friends, I have to wonder if the other seven knew about the two." He then looked deeper and asked, " I wonder if they could have made a mistake, listen to the description of Isabelle Swan, five foot four, long dark brown hair, very dark brown eye's, she married Edward Cullen, brother to Alice Cullen. Hmm. He has reddish brown hair, and his sister has dark brown hair, short, in a pixie cut whatever that is, their sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett were off to college. Alice's better half Jasper was waiting for her to graduate, then they were going to Connecticut with Isabelle and Edward, a really nice happy family."

Sally then asked, " Did they ever make it?"

" No as I figured it, the incident seemed to stop them, they all turned in a year off paper, I bet that's why they're back, they're getting ready for college, Sally what if that's what they're doing."

" Well then we need to move and find out, I would suggest with the teachers first, maybe send a FBI team to interview their teachers before hand, we can find out what they're interested in."

" I'll send that to the team in Nevada, I think we should wait on approval from the team on our part though."

She nodded her head as I added, " Captain if they're about to move I don't think we have the time, but I don't think Sally should move by herself, I'm not sure Sally but don't most FBI teams move with partners?"

She again nodded her head as she said, " Yeah Jason, you and I can move in and I'll handle the interviews, you can just back me up."

I shook my head as I said, " No Sally, I'm really needed here, it maybe best if you take Petra or the captain with you."

The captain the said as he nodded his head, " I concur with the major, but I think Petra is far to important here, so I guess I'm the only choice."

Petra then came in and asked, " Captain if you're to go with Sally, then I believe she should call you by your first name, most civilian detectives do that."

" Oh, is it ok if you call me by my first initials ?"

Sally then asked," Why?"

" Alowisha Ballard is why."

" I can do A. B. or maybe Albee will do, you know so they really don't have anything to go by, a maybe I should go by another name."

I then said, " Beeaheel is kinda out Sally."

" What?"

" Bad ass lover."

" Oh you, a maybe Betty, yeah I've used that before."

" Betty?"

" For Betty Boop."

I had to laugh as I asked, " Captain is that all?"

He replied, " Yes son, the good major has made you two a room, it maybe a little warm though, it's in the attic."

I then got up and put my arm around her waist and asked, " Did you move our beds up there?"

Petra then replied, " No, we found a huge old bed up there, I think it will do, oh by the way, we did move all your equipment up there, now I guess you should get a shower."

I had to laugh as I said, " I was so in a hurry I forgot about my smell."

Then I went to the shower, Sally didn't join me this time, as I entered the room I found out why, it appeared that Petra had set her in with something special. She had on black lace underwear, with a light blue lace top, I think they call it a canvas-soul, or something like that, I came close in my only pair of blue boxers, it was my sexy look. She then came close as she asked, " Are they new?"

I replied, " No, but I had never really worn them before, they're made of silk though."

" We'll have to work on you, it's nice and all, but not that romantic, hey I was thinking, with my accident I think we have no need for the condom, I mean they took all my girl parts."

I even got closer and whispered, " I like that, so how do we start this."

" Well I think how you started the other night would be good."

Well I didn't have to be told twice, and we had a very good time that night.


End file.
